


The Story of Kaye

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Story, The story of kaye
Genre: A/B/O, Babies, Death, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Noncon, Omegaverse, Other, Rape, Torture, kaye/sai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Story of Kaye

OmegaVerse

AU based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose

Kaye is an omega

Sai is an alpha.

WARNING: Noncon 

This work is written from Kayes POV

 

 

**

 

When my first heat hit me I had no idea what was happening. Being a teenage boy it wasn't like I had never been horny, but this was something else.

In my dreams I dreamt of a young boy, we seemed to be friends. Everytime I dreamt of him though I always woke up hard and aching, even that didn't come close.

I felt as though every inch of my skin was burning. My master had declared me an omega and forced some medicine onto me but to be honest I had no idea what an omega was, much less what I was taking for it.

My only clear thought my mind could conjure was I needed release.The  medicine managed to control the pheromones but did little to stem the near endless flow from my penis. By the end of the week I was always exhausted. No matter what I did I never felt satisfaction.

 

Maybe it was because I was so caught up in myself I didn't see the changes in my master. The kind old man who had saved my life and given me a home. Hell he'd even given me my name 'Kaye'.

 

Between my studies, chores and internal turmoil it's not like I hadn't noticed slight changes in his attitude. Day by day he grew angrier, snapping and losing control over the smallest things. At first it was verbal abuse and then small physical things. I never believed things would go so far.

 

The old man had taken to studying and working spells by himself all hours of the day for the last 2 and a half months. So when he asked for my help I was secretly pleased, naively chalking up everything to age and some new breakthrough.

 

Needless to say I didn't expect to find myself bound to the floor of our workings room. My master had betrayed us all. He had allowed his mind to be taken over by an Undead.  Any one working with magic knows to stay clear of such things but I guess the temptation became too much.

 

I could smell the pheromones in the air. My master was a beta and I had never smelt an alpha before but in my mind they didn't smell like rotting meat. It caught in my nose making my head pound. I could tell what was going to happen even before he started touching me. With a casual wave of his hand I was lifted up by invisible ropes suspended just off the floor.

 

Sobbing I begged him not too but all he did was laugh. The pain as he pushed himself inside me was insane. I could feel myself tearing and blood starting to run. It was more than I could take, I screamed until I could scream no more.

I don't know how long he kept at it. I couldn't stay conscious. My thighs were sticky from the blood and the semen left running down them. My back burned from where he had whipped me somewhere along the way. But that wasn't even the worse of it. I could tell my body was changing. I could feel a heat inside me. I was pregnant to the thing that was using my masters body.

 

I hadn't noticed that I was laying back  on the floor. I'd obviously thrown up in my sleep. Disgustedly I tried to slide away from the mess. Everything hurt. Resting my hands against my stomach I pressed as hard as I could letting out a hoarse sob. I could feel it move. Tears ran hot down my face. I needed to get rid of this child before anything else. Appaerently omega pregnancies were a lot shorter than "normal" ones so I had no idea how far along I really was.

 

Pushing myself up took more effort than I thought possible. I didn't know where the old man was but at the moment he wasn't here. The binding spell on the floor had been damaged. Using the wall for support I made my way to the main work room. The usually comforting smell from the dried herbs only intensified my nausea and unthinkingly one hand went straight to my stomach.

 

Mortified I let it fall to my side. Honestly I had no idea what to take. Being a male I didn't think I would ever be in this predicament and I really didn't know enough about this omega business. Looking at the rows of herb jars my eyes fell upon the one with the medicine I had been taking for my pheromones.

Sending out a small prayer I took the jar. My heart was pounding and I nearly dropped the whole lot when I heard footsteps heading this way. I didn't have time for second thoughts, instead I swallowed the whole lot.

The dry herbs stuck to my mouth and throat causing a coughing fit. Fighting to stay upright I returned the jar to where it belonged and forced myself over to the sink area. I'd only just gulped down a mouthful of water when I was grabbed by the hair.

 

My strength failed and my legs gave out, leaving me to be dragged across the rough floor and back onto the circle. Laughing the undead seemed to delight in throwing me into my own mess.

He landed a boot to my pelvis too, I couldn't help but pray this would speed along the miscarriage. My vision started to blur and mercifully I passed out.

 

*

I woke up screaming. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room. The bastard had branded me. As my senses returned I became aware of the thick sticky puddle I was laying in. My insides were twitching and spasming so hard, trying to expel my unborn child. I could hear laughter in the background and knew I must look so pathetic.  Laying there I prayed for death. For it to all end. Before passing out.

 

I don't think I was unconscious that long. But this time when I opened my eyes the room was empty. I could feel the flush of fever but that wasn't what concerned me. It seemed I was still miscarrying.

Trying to stifle my panic I rolled laying flat against the cold floor. Bringing my knees up I pushed down with all my might. I'd never seen a baby delivered but the books on Magic had discussed birth so I hoped by imitating them something would happen.

 

Every few seconds I had to stop to catch my breath. Realistically i knew it was seconds but in my reality it was hours. Bit by bit I could feel it leaving my body and after one very painful final "push" I felt the last of it leave.

 

Laying there i bit my lip trying to stop the tears. I needed to heal myself or I would die. My legs had turned to jelly and my I could barely move my arms. Laying there I awkwardly dipped one finger into my mess. Biting down hard on my lip I started drawing the workings for a healing spell onto my tender abdomen. I couldn't move my head without nearly passing out so progress was slow. Finally when it was complete I released my magic into it, passing out as it went to work.  

Today wasn't going to be the day I died and there was no way I was letting that undead bastard escape.


	2. The Story of Kaye pt2

OmegaVerse  
AU based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha.  
WARNING: Noncon

*   
I was still alone when I woke up. The healing spell had relieved the fever and some of the damage the Undead had inflicted. My back still throbbed and ached from the brand. 

Every magic user knows that blood strengthens a spell. Saliva, semen or blood of the one the spells directed toward increased it even further so I could only imagine what the use of the aborted foetus would do.   
Dipping my fingers into the bloody mess I roughly drew the works for a binding spell. My magic was no where near the level of the Undeads but using part of him against himself should form a spell able to hold him until I thought of something. 

Footsteps fell on the stairs down to the work room. Praying that the workings were dried I shifted myself over it.   
"Even an omega like you couldn't carry my child, but it doesn't matter as long as that brands upon your skin we will try again over and over"  
Rough hands reached down toward my shoulders, I waited until the last second before slamming my hand down on the workings and invoking the spell.   
Chains snaked out of the walls taking my masters wrists and binding them to the cold stone. The Undead angrily  shrieked.   
"You little shit, you still had the power to do that"  
I began reciting the words that would finish the bind, I was just about to finish when a flick of its fingers caught my eyes. Before I could react I was slung across the room. It seemed the possession was now so strong it no longer needed working or spell lines to use magic.  
Pushing myself up I wiped the blood from my brow. I could feel the wound there throbbing angrily.   
Composing myself I started the speaking again, the Undead howled and pulled against the chains and then it suddenly stopped.  
"Kaye?? What are you doing?? Finish your spell"  
My heart was in my throat, it was my masters voice, it held no trace at all off the Undeads coolness.  
My voice faltered as the last words fell from my lips.  
The whole room grew cold. I hadn't realised just how frozen my body had been until the temperature plummeted even more.   
Falling to my knees I rubbed my arms trying to warm myself a little.  
"You fool! You stupid Omega fool, I could have given you everything and yet you and that simpering old fool insist on interfering"  
There was a tremendous creaking noise and the floor began to crack. Without thinking I ran across the room grabbing a knife off the workings table. Tears were falling down my face but I barely noticed. The Undead couldn't cast of his hands were gone. I was sobbing by the time I reached him. Taking the first hand was hard but the second broke my heart. These were my masters hands. The hands of the man who had saved me, taken me in, given me an name and taught me. He could have left me for dead but instead he'd given me a place to belong. My stomach revolted and I dropped to my knees retching. Bile burnt at my throat. This wasn't fair. 

I wanted to die. I was covered in blood and felt dirty. I wanted to crawl into bed and never move again but I also wanted a hot bath and to scrub my skin raw. 

Taking the hands I carried them to my room. I could hear the Undead raging in the background but nothing felt real. Once there I found out a small wood box. Placing them both inside I marked it with sealing wards and wards of protection. I made a silent vow that I would free my master no matter how long it took.

*  
Stripping off the rags that made clothes had become I studied my body. My hands came to rest upon my stomach. I had killed the life that had been growing inside of me. Tears of guilt began to flow. Angry and frustrated I turned back to the bath. Conjuring up warm water was easy and as I slid into its warmth I finally came apart completely. 

How was anyone supposed to remain sane after the last few weeks. It would be so easy to close my eyes and slide into the water, giving up on everything.

But I couldn't do it. If I gave up now who would help my master?

*  
I stayed in the water until all the warmth was gone. My body still felt cold but I couldn't rest. 

I couldn't stay in the manor any longer. And if I wanted to help my master I would need to do my research. Gathering my things I began to pack. At first it was just the essentials but I realised I would need more. Books and scrolls that I could sell soon filled my bags all ontop of the hands. There was no way I could leave those behind.


	3. The Story of Kaye pt3

 

 

Omegaverse prt 3

OmegaVerse

AU based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose

Kaye is an omega

Sai is an alpha.

WARNING: Noncon, emotional baggage

 

**

Leaving the manor behind was easier said than done. After bathing I don't know how many hours I slept only that it did nothing to help how emotionally drained I was feeling. Initially every time I closed my eyes I could feel the Undeads touch upon my skin, and when I did doze off it was only to wake up screaming or to find i had messed up the bed and was laying in a rather disgusting puddle. When I did finally sleep I think it was more along the lines of passing out.

 

When I had awoken it was still dark, my body felt cold and slow but my mind was racing, I all but had to drag myself to get anything done. I reasoned that this would be due to the proximity of the Undead and I would begin to feel better once I was further away.

So I sat there watching out the window waiting for the sun to warm the world. I'd already packed before crawling into bed and though I wasn't sure where I was going I had decided to head up the river that had brought me here. Another factor in that decision was the young man I kept seeing in my sleep. If I could find him then just maybe I could find out who I was.

 

When the sun did finally arrive it did little to warm my skin and I found myself wishing I had left at night, when I was less likely to be seen by prying eyes.

Closing the manors heavy wooden door behind me almost brought me to my knees. It seemed to drive home even harder the reality of what happened here. Sealing the doors with workings I vowed again that I would find someway to save my master.

 

*

Walking along the river turned out to be harder than I imagined. My own paranoia left me jumping at shadows and I constantly feared that someone would appear in front of me accusing me over what I had done. At night I would sleep high up in the trees as my night terrors meant staying at an inn would be impossible and most likely embarrassing if something was to happen.

As the days wore on I still found myself waking screaming in the dead of night but not so often in a puddle of my own making.

I avoided the towns I came across even when it resulted in a lengthy journey around them. I also found myself wondering if I had been there before? Was this the town I had come from? Would my family be waiting for me? But i could never muster the courage to actually go in to one and see, so instead I kept walking, putting more and more distance between myself and the manor. I also couldn't help but wonder with each passing day what was happening there. If someone had turned up to seek my masters council only to find no reply and that they couldn't enter.

In the end I don't know how many days I walked.

 

*

It took a long time to find a place that felt far away from the manor but not too far in the grand scheme of things.One night I'd come across a small abandoned farmhouse set far enough away from the main house that I could sleep there without drawing attention. It wasn't much but it would be a roof over my head and after a lot of cleaning and warding it become my new home.

I couldn't really say why this place was any better than the ones if passed on my journey only that there was something that attracted me, almost calling me, to it.

And so it was here I started researching a cure for my master.

 

 

**

 

 

The day I had been fearing had finally came. I had been sitting rereading the books I had brought with me for the umpteenth time, when a knock on the front door scared the hell out of me.  
My heart was pounding. Was it them? Did they find out what had happened at the manor? Were they finally here to hurl me away?  
Whoever it was they were certainly persistent.

  
Cautiously I opened the door. Only to be immediately brushed by as a young man strode into the middle of the room.   
"Sorry if I've scared you, my parents sent me down to find out who's living on our land"  
This was bad, even though I had tried to be secretive about my staying here it seemed I hadn't been secretive enough.   
Spinning around the young man faced me squarely and I thought my heart would just stop altogether.  
It was him. The guy I had dreamt about for years. Obviously he was older than how he had seemed in my dreams but I knew in my heart it was him.  
Is that why this place just seemed to feel better than anywhere else I'd camped since leaving the manor??  
Questions swirled in my head and blood rushes in my ears.  
Before I could open my mouth to say anything the strange young man had swept me into an awkward hug  
"...Calle... Is that really you"

  
Stepping back he kept both hands hard upon my shoulders, I couldn't have run even if I had wanted to.  
My skin crawled from the physical contact and bile stung at my throat. Pressing my hand over my mouth I shook my head. There's no way I could be this Calle person.  
"...I know it's you! It has to be!"  
Shaking my head I tried to push away his hands. I couldn't help but shiver from the contact and it took everything I had not to throw up.  
Taking a deep breath I tried to call down.    
"Sorry I don't know what you mean. My name is Kaye not Calle..."  
I had expected a frown from the handsome stranger but instead was rewarded by an even bigger smile.  
"Your name is Calle... But I always called you Kaye... Don't you remember me? I'm Sai, we grew up together"  
Breaking completely free from his hold I backed up as far as I could.  
"I don't know you. I don't know this Calle person. I don't know any of this..."  
My breathing was growing ragged as I grew more distressed. I half expected this Sai person to try touch me again or something, but instead seeing my distress left, promising to return soon.

 

Tears ran down my face and it was a long time before I had calmed down enough to move away from the wall. My skin crawled and my whole body felt feverish. I wanted desperately to wash ever inch of myself clean down in the river but I was terrified at the idea he could turn up at any point.

Sinking down onto the bed I pulled the thin flimsy blanket up so it all but completely covered me.

 

*  
My dreams were of him. We were both younger and playing in thick grass high up on a hill. Running with him and holding his hand, my heart felt like it was going to burst. And then it all changed and I was falling.  
Jerking awake I realised I was drenched in sweat. It was now dark outside too and the whole house was dark and cold. I couldn't help but panic a little feeling like I was at the manor again. This time as the bile bubble up I couldn't stop it and threw up all over the floor.

Trying to stand up the room swayed and I fell hard onto my knees. With no strength to stand I crawled to the front door awkwardly pulling it open. I'd barely got outside when I passed out.

 

*  
The fever had broken by the time I awoke and the sun was just rising. I realised I knew this feeling. I'd just started my heat. 

I couldn't help but panic, my last heat had been barely 2 months ago.  My skin crawled.   
I wanted to crawl into bed but I remembered the mess from last night. Instead I found out my ink and draw up the workings for a cleaning spell.    
While it was working I slipped down to river to bathe. 

Even the touch of my own finger tips left me nauseated. My skin prickled and burned under the touch, anxious for more and disgusted by the feel.  Even though I was so aroused my penis still hung limply. Tears ran down my face, I felt so dirty and ashamed.

By the time I finally finished at the river I was in near hysterics. I don't even know how I got back to the house. Falling through the door I slammed it shut behind me before sliding the table across to block it. Not caring about dying my fingertips I draw up the most secure workings I could. No one was getting in here no matter what.

 

*  
The next week left me emotionally wrecked. Over and over the manor scenes replayed, the guilt of killing my own child, the feel of the undead against my skin and the fact that while all this was happening left me wishing for death adding to the pain was the fact that even though they were still sealed in their box, it was like my masters hands knew I was in heat. I could hear them moving like they wanted out, like they were coming for me.

 

*   
For the duration of my heat I remained locked inside. The inside of the small house it stank of stale sweat and vomit. The bed was a complete mess with the sheets just about ruined. All the provisions I had stored had been exhausted as well. 

It was clear I could no longer completely avoid town. Gathering the three of the magic books I set them aside. They weren't particularly valuable but in a small town they would fetch a good price. 

The next step was to open the windows and set up a spell to clean. Disgustedly I stripped the sheets throwing them into a bundle against the door. When I was finally ready I slid the table away and unsealed the door. 

My heart pounded. I was anxious about taking that step outside. I tried to scold myself about my weakness but after this last week all I wanted to do was dive back into bed.


	4. The Story of Kaye prt4

AU based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha.  
WARNING: Noncon, emotional baggage

**

Opening the door I nearly tripped. Apparently Sai had visited during my week of self imposed isolation. A large basket of food had been left on the door step. Picking it up I brought it to the table, pulling back the cloth the food looked like it was still fresh. Unpacking it a small note fell out, it wasn't long it was just "I hope you're ok"  
Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. It was a kind gesture. But at the same time I felt like I didn't deserve this kindness.

Angrily I turned away and swept up the sheets storming down to the river.

*  
Sai appeared later that night. After his knock on the door he hung awkwardly in the doorway. I tried making small talk but it was forced. The concern on his face showed but at the same time he didn't seem to want to push the issue. 

Bringing the awkward conversation to a close I handed him back his basket.  
"It was mums idea. I told her about you so she wouldn't worry. She wanted to come down here straight away but I stopped her. I don't know what happened but you can stay here as long as you need"  
He was so casual about it all as turned walking into the night before I could even reply. What had he told her? He seemed to think he knew me while I knew nothing. Was it really ok for me to be here? Someone was sure to find me eventually and when they did would it cause Sais family problems?

Looking around the small house I tried to plan my next move. The books I had had been read over and over with nothing new to offer. I had no funds and very little clothes. Also I had no medication to control my heats and I don't feel emotionally capable of surviving another one.

*  
For the next few days Sai would appear. He never really said much just brought down food and the "usual how are you doing?" small talk.

I couldn't take his kindness anymore. Packing up all my things I decided it was time to leave. I had decided to head to the Harbour Town. I had been there previously with my Master and knew they had an extensive library filled with books on magic. Surely something had to be in there, about the mark branded upon me and more importantly how to save my master. 

*  
I didn't sleep that night, my mind kept racing. Although I was sure of my decision but heading to the Harbour town meant passing the manor. At that thought I couldn't help but shiver.  

Setting out that morning I left a note for Sai thanking him. The sun was low in the sky and the ground was wet with dew. The fresh air felt nice. It was a few hours before I heard the sound of hooves coming up behind me. Moving aside I made space for the rider to pass, instead they pulled up next to me. Looking up I hadn't expected it to be Sai. I didn't know what to say, so instead I started walking again while Sai followed behind. With ever step my frustration with him grew and at the next clearing I sat down.

Sai followed my lead sitting down across from me. He didn't say anything instead just sat there staring.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"Because I'm worried"  
"As you can see I'm fine so you can go home now"  
Sai shook his head looking smug  
"Nope, no can do"  
It was my turn to stare  
"Why do you even care? You don't even know me? And I don't know you either so just go home fool"  
Sai looked down seeming to find his feet very interesting suddenly.  
"I had a feeling you didn't remember..."  
"Remember what?"  
"Me or the farm or any of us. Calle you were, are, my best friend and I thought you were dead. There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight... Not when I finally have you back"  
It was my turn now to stare at my feet I didn't know what to say. The name Calle felt familiar like it could be true but as far as I was concerned my name was Kaye.

"How many times do I need to tell you , I don't know what you're talking about"  
Angrily I got up and started walking again. My thoughts were swirling, and nothing made sense. While it was true I had dreamed of him on the past  it just seemed like wishful thinking for it to be true.

Kept up this awkwardness until sunset. My whole body ached and all I wanted was to eat and sleep. The idea of spending the night so close to Sai wasn't terribly appealing. Since my heat the nightmares had come back, often leaving me screaming and crying, so instead I picked a suitable tree, climbing up I found myself a space to build my "nest" of sorts. With the cooling temperature o realised I was completely chilled so I conjured a small fire. The best bit about the conjured fire was that while it existed it didn't interact with things in this realm, unless I specifically I designed it too. I could roll into it but not get burnt.   
After a light dinner I fell into a fitful sleep. 

*  
We traveled in near silence for the next few days, until we started to run low on provisions.   
Sorting out the 3 tomes I had intended to sell Sai agreed to take them into the nearest village to sell. By this time we were much closer to the Harbour town so they wouldn't fetch as much as they would have further away, but none the less they would pay for enough provisions until we reached there.

While he was gone I took the time to nap in the sun. As we had been growing closer and closer to the manor, the colder I had been feeling.   
It felt like the Undeads grasp on me was tightening. 

*  
It was just reaching sunset when Sai returned. Part of me had wanted to leave him behind, but another part was terrified of facing what to come alone.   
Dinner that night was less awkward than the nights before. Sai told me about the town and things he had seen along the way. His voice was strong and soothing, and as much as I wanted to deny it there really was something comforting being with him.   
That night for the first time since we set out I slept down on the ground though still next to the fire. 

 

*

*  
"Calle...Kaye... Wake up!"  
Sai was shaking me. My whole body body was drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding. By my reckoning we were less than a day away from the manor and the effects were hard to hide.  
In my dream I was a kid. Sai and I had been playing in a field, we'd come up to the top of some high hill and both collapsed down laying in the sun. He was smiling so happily and then I kissed him. It was like something had snapped he looked so confused. Then I was running not even paying attention and then it all went black and I felt like I was falling. It all changed and I was back in the manor again. Bound and stripped with the whip smacking down against my skin over and over. Everything was so vivid. 

Trying to catch my breathe I couldn't stop myself. Before I really realised what was happening I was on all fours throwing up. I could feel Sais hand against my back and I wanted to shake it off but I couldn't gather myself enough to.  

Finally the fit passed and I fell back into the bed roll shaking. Sai hovered awkwardly next to me trying to offer me the waterskin.  
Weakly I took a small sip. My stomach immediately rebelled and I started coughing trying to hold down the bile burning my throat. After a few moments I realised tears were streaming down my face. 

I still wasn't fully with it but I felt Sai trying to lift my shirt off. Panicking I tried to push him away, I could hear myself but it wasn't really registering. Finally Sai let go and I fell back.   
Sitting there neither of us said anything. I gradually became away my shirt was damp and sticky. That was probably why Sai had been trying to take it off. He must think I'm a complete nutcase.   
He would probably think I was even crazier if he could see my back. Ever since we had started this trip I had actively avoided bathing when he was near. 

Sitting there I gazed at the fire. I wanted it to reach out and swallow me whole. Sai had gone back to his own bedroll and settled back down again. I could tell he wasn't asleep, ignoring him I found out a new shirt. Keeping my back to the fire I quickly changed out of the soiled on before throwing it on the fire.   
Finally feeling better I laid back down closing my eyes, before I fell asleep I couldn't help but pray the morning wouldn't come.

*  
Sai didn't say anything as we packed to leave. The whole area smelt like vomit so neither of us felt like eating.

Even though we were detouring around the manor I could feel it calling out to me. Even the hands seemed to know we were close and constantly thudded against their prison. With each step I got colder and colder until I couldn't take it anymore. Falling to my knees Sai rushed to my side. My chest burned with each breathe and my heart was pounding. Picking me up Sai somehow managed to place me up on his horse before climbing up behind me.   
Closing my eyes I leant back into him. For all my protesting and messed-upness it felt safe to be this close to him. So I let myself nod off against him. 

Sai must have ridden hard all day for when I woke up I could see Harbour town on the horizon and the sun was soon to set. He'd even taken me off the saddle and laid me out on my own bedroll. I really didn't deserve his kindness. Sai was busying himself with the fire so I just laid there watching him. My mind wandered back to the dream. There had been a time when I had had feelings for this man. What had happened?   
Sitting up I broke the silence.  
"Thankyou"  
He spun around nearly falling over in the process. I felt myself smile.  
"How are you feeling? Any better? I was worried... You were so cold and seemed in so much pain"  
"A bit better. And I'm sorry about what happened last night. I must have looked like a crazy person... I understand if you want to leave"  
Closing the distance Sai sat down in front of me, pressing his palm against my forehead.  
"You don't seem to have a fever... And last night, well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me... Something happened while you were gone didn't it"  
I didn't know what to say.   
"I need to tell you something... When you were asleep last night... You were so cold... So... I... Uh kind of cuddled up to you, to keep you warm"  
My skin pricked up, it felt like bugs were crawling over it, I shivered uncontrollably.  
"Something weird happened, and it's totally crazy, but I think I saw your dreams"  
    
It took a moment for the words to sink in. If he has seen my dreams, he knew what happened!  
Panicking I scrambled back away from him.   
"No...no... No!"  
He knew what happened! He knew how dirty I was!   
Sai was coming towards me, I could see the concern on his face.   
"Stay away"  
He stopped holding up both hands like he was trying to say he wasn't going to do anything.  
"Did it really happen..."  
There was no point trying to deny it. Tears fell harder until everything was blurred.  
"Yes"  
Sobbing I drew myself into a ball. Sai moved in pulling me against him. My whole body tensed but he still wouldn't let go.   
When I couldn't cry anymore he finally eased his grip.

Without prying he just sat there letting me calm myself.   
Taking a deep breathe I started at the very beginning. How my master had found me, he'd taken me in and given me a home and then eventually started my training as his assistant.   
Sai listened silently and I was grateful for that. My voice started to shake and it was only then that Sai broke his silence.   
"You don't need to tell me the rest"  
I nodded against him. The dream he had woken me from didn't tell the whole story. Not about my self induced miscarriage not about how I had left my master. 

"I do need to tell you this though. You never asked why I was heading to the Harbour town you just followed me. The truth is I did something bad and I need to set it right"  
"I'm sure whatever you did couldn't be that bad, I've known you for years"  
"I'm not the person you knew. I don't even know that person"  
"I can see it in your eyes. Trust me please"  
I let the conversation drop. Everything was still so raw and my nerves were completely shot. 

*  
Packing to leave in the morning it felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, even Sai seemed to pick up on it.   
Riding with Sai the time seemed to fly by and it only took a couple of hours to reach Harbour town. 

The first priority was to find a lodging and Sai left that to me. Being the closest town to the manor I had been here more than once when my master had had to come for work. So I lead us to the inn I had stayed at before. 

Staying outside I gave Sai the money to organise our rooms. The amount of people was terrifying and I wanted to retreat into my room already. I felt sure that any moment someone would come up to me, accusing me and blaming me for what had happened with the manor. By the time Sai returned I was shaking. Taking me by the arm he pulled me inside and pulled me up the stairs into a room. Guiding me over he sat me down on the bed while taking my bag. 

Taking a few deep breaths I looked up checking the room. It was simple. 2 single beds with a small wardrobe between them. On the other side of the room was a small basin for washing and a table with 2 chairs.   
Sai gestured around the small space  
"This was the only room they had"  
I nodded unhappy about it. After a few moments I stood up and moved over to my bag, rummaging through it I gathered out my ink. Immediately I started putting up protection and concealment workings on the door, walls and windows. Sai raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

When I was finally content I put my ink away.   
"The inn keep said he would bring our meals up, we can also use the baths"  
My ears perked up. It had been a long time since I had had a proper bath. Later I would have to buy some good soap and really enjoy it. Finding out my clothes and towel I left Sai. 

The bath wasn't terribly large but the water was warm. Sinking into it was near on heavenly. I stayed there until I was convinced I was as clean as I was getting.   
Getting out and drying down I looked at my clothes, they were in a sad state. Great something else I would have to buy. 

Dinner was simple bread, cheese and salted meat but it was good. The food had always been good here and Sai had no complaints. 

By the time we had both bathed and eaten it was late afternoon. Sai said he had some errands he wanted to run so I did my best to draw him a rough map. It was the best I could offer as my own interest laid else where. I waited until he left before I drew out the box with the hands enclosed. Holding it in my lap I resisted the urge to open it, instead I moved over and opened the bottom draw of the small wardrobe. Sliding the box inside I slid the draw shut. It did little to muffle the thud of the hands. I marked the draw with a sealing and concealment workings. Even though the whole room was marked these were the one thing I wanted to hide the most.


	5. The Story of Kaye prt 5

AU based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha.  
WARNING: Noncon, emotional baggage

**  
Leaving the room I was still paranoid someone would find out my secret. Instead of taking my books to a smaller shop where they would fetch a better price I took them to the closest.   
The owner was old and stubborn so I only ended up with about 2/3rds of the money I would have gotten elsewhere. If Sai knew I was sure he would be annoyed. 

When I had come here before everything had been so interesting, people from all over the world passing through and trading bits of their lives as they went. Today however it all felt to busy. Every time someone bumped into me I couldn't help but jump and shrink away. 

Leaving the bookshop I headed to buy some soap. The shops were too far apart for my liking and the streets too crowded.

I was just about a wreck by the time I had brought the bars. I was paranoid they could see how dirty I felt inside and judging me for my purchase.  
I had intended to buy some half decent clothes for tomorrow but couldn't handle it longer, instead I all but ran back to the inn. 

Sai was already back, all he did was give me a weird look as I collapsed down to my bed. Without bothering to speak I dropped the soap to the floor and pulled the blankets up to hide underneath.   
I felt the side of the bed dip down as Sai sat on the edge but still didn't say anything. I knew I was over reacting and cursed my own weakness. I'd been hoping he wouldn't be around to see this small meltdown.

I must have drifted off because next thing I knew Sai was waking me up for dinner. I pecked at dinner not feeling particularly hungry. I was beginning to regret coming, even though I knew I had to do something about the manor situation. 

*  
Sai slept late the next morning, watching him sleep I couldn't help but be jealous. He had the stupidest smile on his face, like he didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't help but feel envious.  
When I couldn't take it anymore I dressed and headed out. My plan was to buy new clothes. I was intending to head to the cities main library but a certain level of dress standard was expected, even though it was not formally mentioned. 

I headed away from the bookshop instead toward the trade district. The trade district still sold nice clothes but at a much lower price tag.

It took a couple of shops to find just what I wanted. A good quality dark riding cloak, 3 new long sleeved shirts, new pants and underwear.  
It ended up costing a little more than expected but still much less than the upper districts.

Walking back I took my time. The streets weren't as crowded at this time and it was less likely I would run into anyone I knew here. Stopping along the way I brought more ink and paper, as well as all sorts of interesting dried herbs.   
Finally satisfied I headed back toward the inn, though my nerves were starting to set in I forced myself to keep a normal pace. I couldn't spend the rest of my life running.

*  
Sai had woken up since my absence and was clearly agitated to have found me gone. I weakly offered and apology which he brushed off before giving me an out by asking about what I'd purchased.   
Explained about the unofficial dress code I sorted out what I would wear today, before grabbing my towel and soap and hitting the baths.  
The water was fresh but cold. With a little conjuring magic it was soon nice and warm.  
Scrubbing my skin almost raw felt fantastic. It was the cleanest I had felt in a long time and washing out my hair was divine. It had started to get long, soon I would need to start tying it back.

Drying off I dressed in my new garments, the smooth clean fabric was soft against my skin and I couldn't help but feel a bit better about myself. 

Sai obviously approved as well, his eyes went wide when I entered our room and I felt myself blush.   
Sai left to take his own bath so I pulled out my ink and paper organising the things I wanted to take with me.  
When Sai returned we left.

*  
Sai lead even though he wasn't sure of the way, I stood slightly behind him half hiding. My mind was going round in circles so I wasn't really paying attention and walked into him when he stopped.  
We had reached our destination. 

The library was a work of beauty, everything about it was beautiful. There was really no other way to describe it, the curves of the windows and the sweeping steps, it practically commanded respect.

Entering I lifted my head trying to walk with purpose, like it was ok for me to be there. Leading Sai past the rows of books we made our way to the far end of the room. In front of the carved staircase was stationed one guard. The upper floors contained ancient magical books that not just anyone could access. I was in luck it seemed as the guard was the same one I had met on previous trips here. After telling Sai to wait I walked over and asked for permission upstairs. The old guard tried to make small talk and as polite as I tried to be he saw my discomfort, telling me to head on up. Motioning to Sai I started up the stairs. The ballastrate was comprised of leaves and vines coming together in a flowing pattern.

You could feel the magic in the room and Sai let out a small whistle. The rows of books were longer here and dust clung in the air. The whole floor was empty apart from us and our every move seemed to echo through the space. Picking a table at the back I made a beeline for it. 

Sai followed behind still silent. It was unnerving. It was like the whole place would collapse if we spoke and broke the spell.

Setting my things out I looked around the room trying to get a proper feel for it. There seemed to be no real order to things, which was going to make it all that much harder. 

Without any real plan I headed to the closet bookcase and pulled out a few of the more interesting looking books. Sai hovered. I realised I hadn't told him why we were really here, and I realised we had another issue. Most of the older books had runes on the covers, not the standard alphabet he would be used to.   
"We need to find all the books on banishment"  
Scrawling out the matching runes I passed him the slip of paper.  
Sai still wasn't being talkative and all I got was a raised eyebrow, which I chose to ignore and leaf through the nearest book. 

Magical practitioners of old tend to waffle. In fact at least 80% of this book was pompous waffle that served no real purpose. Skimming the rest of my pile I found very little to be helpful.    
And Sai despite his best efforts wasn't very helpful. 

*  
Hours passed and Sai was becoming increasingly restless. We traded small comments back and forth about how snobby these authors were. Everytime either of us laughed I felt a little bit guilty. I mean you're supposed to be quiet in a library, right?

It was becoming clearer and clearer random choice wasn't working. I had managed to copy out a few interesting spells but nothing on the topic I really wanted to know.  
Replacing the books we left for the day.

*  
After dinner that night I explained things to Sai. By explained I mean I filled him in on why I was here. I told him about how I had cut off my masters hands, how I had left him chained, I started sobbing and couldn't stop, even when Sai pulled me over to his bed and held me close. I swallowed down my revolution. Sai was warm and comforting and chased away the cold that wouldn't let me go.   
Pushing him away I sank down and pulled open the draw. Pulling out the box my hands were shaking badly. Sai watched as I opened the box. I don't think the things I said had really hit him until he saw the hands twitching and moving on their own.

Snapping the box shut I pushed it back into the draw. Sitting on the floor I stayed there, waiting for him for him to say something.

"The things you did, it's not your fault. The things that were done to you weren't your fault. I don't know what to say but if it was me I would leave him there"  
I shook my head staring at the floor.   
"No. no one deserves what's happened to him"   
Slipping down to my level Sai pulled me against him again.  
"Kaye, if this is important to you I'll stay by your side no matter what you need"  
"I don't know why you are so nice to me. You said we were friends but I don't remember it. In my dreams it seems to me I hurt you. I can't be the person you want me to be, because I don't know how"  
"I told you before you are my friend even if you don't remember. And you never hurt me"  
I didn't feel like talking anymore but I felt better. I couldn't fully believe his words but I was too tired to argue.

*   
It was my turn to sleep late the next morning. I woke up feeling better than I had in a while. Telling Sai to take the day to explore I headed to the library. I hadn't told him about the brand and that was something I wanted to work out on my own. 

I took up position at the same table as yesterday. Without Sai around it felt safer to use a little magic. He knew I used magic but it still felt weird to use it in front of him. 

Letting a little of my magic out I cleared my mind of all thoughts other than the brand, letting the books speak to me. Even with this I still ended up with a large pile to sort through. Because I didn't know about it I couldn't refine my search. 

 

*  
As I was reading through the volumes it occurred to me I really didn't know what the brand mark looked like. Reaching one hand down the back of my shirt I started to run my fingers down until the tips touched. The mark throbbed as if to say it was happy about this attention. Pulling my fingers away I sat there taking a long deep breathe. I knew my back was a mess. Even with a healing spell there were still scarring.   
The problem was I couldn't stand touching the area and I couldn't see the area, so without that there was no real way to tell what I was looking for.

Sighing I laid my forehead against the table. I could as Sai, he knew most of what happened. He'd seen my dream where the lashings were falling against my skin. But seeing it in a dream is completely different to seeing it in reality.   
I hadn't meant to rely on him as much as I had come to but at the same time there was something, almost a need, to be with him.   
If it was to be believed that we were best friends than why hadn't he mentioned much about our past, about my past, there were so many things I should have asked him about by now, where were you all this time? What happened to my family? Why did you guys not search for me? And if you had why hadn't you tried harder, and the biggest scariest one: why did you look so shocked when I kissed you.  
I suppose most normal people would also want to know just how they came to lose all their memories but I had a feeling that wouldn't help anything even if I was to know.

I was just starting to nod off when a thud came from the other side. Jumping in surprise I nearly fell off the chair. Sai was standing there looking like he was having a hard time trying not to laugh. 

Staring back at him I found I couldn't really be angry.   
"Are you any good at drawing"  
Sai looked perplexed.  
"You know pictures. Bunch of lines that come together to make patterns"  
Sai still looked a bit confused but shrugged.  
"I need you to take a look at the mark on my back. I can't see it myself"  
Sai was looking nervous now instead of confused. Funnily enough it didn't make me feel any better about asking him.

Coming around Sai stood behind the chair. My breathing quickened. Clenching my first I nodded to Sai to go ahead.   
Sai didn't make a single sound. There were no gasps of horror. His simply lifted the back of my shirt up for a few seconds before pulling putting it back down.    
Taking my quill and paper he drew a really rough outline of what it was supposedly looked like. Turned out he really had no artistic ability at all. 

Taking the quill I retraced over the lines trying to make them more solid. Sai had moved back to his seat and still hadn't said anything.

I found myself feeling afraid of looking up at him. Just what kind of facial expression would his features be making. 

Glancing upwards I stole a quick look. I hate been expecting disgust not anger. His whole body body was tense and his fists were clenched so hard they were completely white. Sitting back I stared at him waiting on  some reaction.

Slowly Sai let out a long deep breath and unclenched his fists.   
"Sai, you ok?"  
He jumped and shook himself before sitting up straighter.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, when I saw the scars and that... brand... I couldn't help but feel angry...  I want to kill them"  
"I'm sorry... I didn't want to show you. In fact I wanted to hide this as long as possible but I couldn't make it out from touch alone"  
Sai shook his head  
"I don't want you to ever feel you have to hide anything from me"  
I felt myself blush a little and my heart skipped a beat.

"I've already collected some books that may help"  
"Let me guess more reading"  
Sai slid some volumes across and started flicking through the top one.  
Feeling more positive I followed his lead.

*   
Despite spending a few hours searching nothing was standing out and it was all blurring into one. Collecting the books in front of me I started returning them to there original locations. 

Sai stacked his as well but I told him to leave his pile there and I would check it out tomorrow. For now I wanted a hot bath and to time away from the library to think.

Walking back to the inn I lagged behind Sai, caught up in my own thoughts.  
 Looking up I saw Sais frame disappearing into the crowd. I was going to hasten my pace but I got sidetracked.  
Just off the Main Street 3 kids were playing. The smallest was a little girl she'd tripped and now the boys were laughing at her. Closing the distance I knelt next to her. The boys not sure what to do ran off down the street. She's grazed her knees when she fell and blood and mud covered them.  
Holding out my hands I gently set about healing them. The girl sat there wide eyed and not sure what to do.   
When I stood back she ran off after the boys. 

Resuming my original route I couldn't help but smile a little. It had been my opinion for a while now that it was a good thing that magic was decreasing in the world, but small things like this reminded it could be used for good. 

Sai had seemed to notice my absence and come back, I almost walked into him. We were just starting back again when I felt a small hand against no own. Looking down I saw a small flower had been pressed into it and the girl from just before running off again. Smiling I brought the flower up and sniffed it. It really wasn't much but to me it was the best present I ever received. Sai raised an eyebrow and bumped against me.  
"Looks like you have a fan"  
"It does doesn't it"  
Leaving it at that I continued walking with a stupid smile on my face.

*  
It was just after dinner when it happened. Sai and I had just been talking about the young girl when a throbbing started behind my right eye. The throbbing intensified so much I fell to my knees. My head felt like it was going to explode and the pressure inside kept growing until it burst. At the same time my back burned like I had just been branded.  
I couldn't help but let out a howl. Sai was next to me grabbing at my wrists but my hands were firmly pressed against my eyes. The area felt warm and sticky and the coppery smell of blood filled my nostrils.

Sai was being forceful now and pulled my hands away. Blood was getting on his own hands but he didn't care.  
"Kaye!"  
Sai let my hands go and moved away, retuning with a basin of water and cloth.   
First washing his hands he took my face gently and began wiping the blood away. When that was done he took my shaking hands and cleaned them too.

"Kaye... Kaye are you okay?" Sitting there his face hovered close to mine. It was then I realised something was wrong. I could see nothing out my right eye.   
Trying to cast a healing spell nothing changed. Gathering up my magic I concentrated on my eye but still nothing changed. I became aware that my back was no longer burning instead the area around the brand was throbbing again like it was happy.

Tears started to fall. And Sai once again took my face in his hand.   
"Kaye..."  
"I can't see. I can't see anything out of my right eye!"  
Tears fell harder and Sai let go of my face and pulled me close. I couldn't help but sob harder. 

When my breathing had calmed Sai helped me into my bed. Pulling up the covers he brushed the hair from my face. I wanted him to stay closer for a little longer but that was too selfish. I was surely being to selfish and that's what lead to this.


	6. The Story of Kaye pt6

Omegaverse9  
AU  based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha.  
WARNING: Noncon, emotional baggage

*  
I'd slept late again. Sai had left before I woke up again and when he returned he had a brand new shiny sword attached to his belt. Talking over breakfast he said he'd been out to check his horse and feeling restless he went for a walk down to the blacksmiths to check in in his order. 

Leaving the sword we made our way back to the library. Pulling out one one the books we'd left yesterday I began flicking through half reading while Sai checked the shelves.

It wasn’t till I was at least ¾ of the way through I found what I was looking for. The author started talking more and more about the Undeads’ hierarchy. My body grew colder as I read on, if what I was reading was correct what had come through the void that day was a direct servant of Min. What inhabited my master was a servant of the servant. I turned the page and I swear my heart stopped altogether. There was a large circular illustration, it had wasn’t especially intricate but I knew it right away. It was the same as the brand. Picking up my quill I started writing down everything the tome said in detail. Though it offered no name of the brander it did offer a small description  
“The Maryer brand. Often used to control and subjugate the wearer. The brand feeds off the negativity of its host, oft punishing them for carrying out good deeds”  
It seemed the lost of my eye was for healing the little girl. I didn’t regret it though. Even if I healed everyone I met along the way and lost every sense I had I wouldn’t regret it. I wondered though, how badly it would punish me if I did free my Master. It would probably all but kill me for that one.   
One more secret to hide from Sai.   
According to this book Undead with as much power as the one inhabiting my Master, were for the most part impossible to banish back.  I took hope in that “for the most part” bit. Reading through the long winded dribble I picked out a few thing here and there I made note of. By the end of it I was realising I was going to have to do a little reworking and a whole lot more praying if I wanted this to go my way.  
I had been so caught up I hadn’t even realised Sai was seated across from me watching me work. He’d brought two books back with him. The first one wasn’t very helpful mainly talking about how you shouldn’t go around summoning the Undead if you had any brain cells. The second one I could have kissed  him for. It was a book of the Undead with particular focus on Min. It even gave a detailed version of his hierarchy. If I was to believe what I was reading Min only had 3 servants. Something very rare for a god, especially given how old he was supposed to be. Each of his servants were only allowed 3 of their own as well.  
This left me with 9 possible Undead. I mean sure that was still more then I liked to be dealing with but considered how many there were rumoured to be I would take 9 over those numbers any day. Offering a half smile toward Sai I buried myself in it. Re-reading each sentence over and over until I was sure things had stuck. It seemed Mins servants were:  
Yul – His focus laid in bargaining for souls through deals of wealth  
Zar – Who’s focus laid in bargaining for souls through information  
Mer – Who bargained for souls through  what was listed as “the more depraved ways”  
It seemed to me at least that the Maryer brand would be most fitting of Mer. I was determined to find out everything I could about him. The book didn’t mention the name of his 3 followers, but down to 3 from 9, well they were odds that made me even happier.  
Sai was still there when I had emerged from my own little world. I had pages of new information and new aspects to think about. Standing up I stretched up as much as I could. The library might be stunning. The seating however wasn’t. I looked longingly at the book that had just given me some answers. It would be so easy to steal it but there was no guarantee it wouldn’t turn to dust the second I removed it from the third floor. I hadn’t been convinced when my Master had told me that all these books were enchanted so they couldn’t leave, but it wasn’t something I wanted to risk. Carefully I gathered the 3. I placed them together on a low laying shelf. I didn’t think anyone would be looking for them, but if they were I would rather they have to work for it... and hopefully give up. Sai had stacked my papers in a reasonably organised pile and was placing them into my bag for me. My raised eyebrow was met with the raising of his own. 

Together we departed and headed back to the inn. We had paid the room up for a week, adding an extra 7 gold for the horse. Although handy they were definitely way too expensive to warrant ownership. A whole week of luxury sounded nice. 

We had a late lunch early dinner before I shooed Sai out the inn. He has stayed with me all morning and into the early afternoon, I was sure he must have other things he wanted to look at and I had planned to lay out all my research upstairs so I wouldn’t be good company anyway.

*  
Rereading the notes of written I scanned through carefully. There was no hint on how to remove the brand permanently. And having it there felt like I was still chained in the mansion. Picking up a fruit knife from the table I weighed it in my hand. It wasn't very sharp or long but with enough effort it would cut. Taking off my shirt I ran my fingers down my back until they touched the brand. Taking the small knife I tried my jab it into the mark. The pain was incredible but I didn't stop. I hacked at it over and over. Blood was running down my back and covering the small knife. 

Pain flared down my side and it dropped the knife. I couldn't tell how much of the skin was I'd managed to damage, but running my fingers over where the brand was I fell to my knees. The area around it maybe bloody and raw but the brand was just fine. Tears started streaming again. Of course. It would be to easy if I could just cut it off.

*  
Sai had chosen this moment to walk in. Without saying a word he rushed right over to my side. Looking from my back to the knife he knew what happened immediately.

He didn't need to speak I could tell he was angry, but he still took to cleaning and dressing the wound.   
Before washing down the knife and finally my hands.

"You idiot what were you hoping to achieve. If it was to make me angry you succeeded"

Sitting on the floor I felt very foolish. Of course I hadn't wanted to make him mad. I just wanted to stop remembering what happened. Stop suffering over this brand.

Sai took a few deep breathes and sat down next to me.  
"Look I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I really wish you would rely on me more"  
I shook my head  
"No I'm sorry. I keep making you mad.   I don't have anyone else in the world and I keep relying on you and I hate myself for it but still I do"  
"Here. Close your eyes... eye for a second I got you a present"  
Sitting there I waited patiently while Sai tied something around my face. My fingers immediately began to feel over the new object. It was a small eye patch.  
"I know you were feeling self conscious about it. People won't be able to see it like this"

I nodded  
"Thankyou"  
It was such a small gesture but my heart jumped. Sai had been thinking about me.

*  
*  
This would be the second last day we intended to spend here. I still wasn't sure how I was going to proceed.  
There wasn't much on the Undead let alone banishment. Most weren't so foolish to fall for their charms. My thinking would be butchering a few banishment spells into one and hoping that it would. I had already written down the spells I had intended to use so today I spent time copying out the more interesting ones. I also took the time to research alphas and omegas.

Reading the books I realised just what being an omega really meant. To find your one true mate and have them bite you. The love between the two didn't seem possible. Thinking about I wondered if Sai was an alpha. I'd never fallen in love before but from what I was reading it seemed very much like I was falling in love with Sai.   
I couldn't help but wonder how would he feel if he knew, would he be disgusted? He had stayed no matter how much I had hurt him and pushed him away. 

It also said it wasn't uncommon for the omega to go into heat after meeting their alpha. I thought back to the heat I went into just after meeting him. My mind had been so unstable then so physical intimacy was far from my mind.

The book went on further to explain birthing for omegas. The idea petrified me, especially after the last time, but I still copied down the information. I could never see myself becoming a parent but I didn't want to be ignorant of it.

*  
We spent our last day shopping for supplies. I spent the morning working on the workings while Sai picked up things for his parents. I didn't want to face the manor. The thought all but froze me but I couldn't just ignore it. I had all the knowledge I could gather. The afternoon I shopped for more herbs and vials, then proceeded to make all kinds of useful potions. 

*  
Leaving early that morning I couldn't eat anything. Riding with Sai all I felt was dread. We rode hard, and straight there. If Sai hadn't I probably would have lost all courage I had.

The manor was just the same as when I had left it. The sealing spell was still in place and the only thing that hinted anything might be wrong was the overgrown weeds along the pathways. Sai brushed down his horse while I made my way inside. 

It was like ice inside and I could barely stand.  Sai came up behind me but I held out my hand to stop him.  
"I need to do this alone"  
Forcing myself to move I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the workings room.

The undead laughed happily. It's voice filling my ears. My skin prickled and bile burnt my throat. Ignoring it I began my work. The plan was to seperate the two by pulling the Undead into an imprisonment trap and banish it back.

It was a slow job taking much longer than expected to draw to scale. The whole time the Undead screamed, cursing me, reminding me what it had done... basically anything that may get a rise.

When I was finally happy I stepped into the work. Letting out my magic little by little I let it flow into the circle until there was enough, before stepping out. Trying to pull the Undead into the circle it resisted. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. My stomach twisted and my head pounded. Falling to my knees I continued the spell. The words coming out my mouth went unheard by my ears.   
With each word it hurt more and more. My magic pushed out against.  
"You fool. Even when you think you are free of me you never will be! I know what your future holds!"  
Letting out a howl my magic went out of control, I had no idea what really happened but all at once it was over. 

Almost immediately the pressure started in my head again and the brand burned. Unable to take it anymore my stomach revolted and I fell forward into my own mess. My thighs felt wet and I had obviously pissed myself at some point. With a howl the pressure released and my world turned black.

Sai was there. I don't know how he knew to come, but he was there. Lifting my face he tried to keep me conscious. Once again the brand had taken something from me.  
"Check him please!"  
Sai lowered me back to the floor and I heard his footsteps.  
"I'm sorry. He's dead"

I couldn't help but start to sob. He didn't deserve death. He had made a stupid mistake. But he couldn't have known how it would work out.

"Help me"  
Sai half dragged me over to where my master hang still chained to the wall, guiding my hand he placed it into my masters. Gentle i released the spell holding him up.  Sai lowered me down next to him.  
"Can you bring me the box from the table"  
Bringing over the box with my masters hands in it he placed it in front of me helping to open it. With a bit of help I reattached both hands.  
   
It was then I finally let Sai help me. Sweeping me up I let him carry me, while I directed him to the bathroom. I was grateful that conjuring things like water didn't need workings. Sai helped me to the bath tub and sat me  on the edge. Reaching one hand in I started by first filling the bathtub and then warming the water. 

I couldn't even muster enough effort to tell Sai to stop so I let him strip me and help me into the bath. It was an odd sensation. In my mind I could see the room but my eyes saw nothing.

The water splashed and Sai climbed in with me. I didn't know what to say so I did nothing and let Sai wash me clean. The places where Sai touched felt so hot and my body craved more.   He took special care cleaning my face. And finally my hair. I still felt dirty but it was mentally not physically. Seeing the rooms floor stained with the blood from my miscarriage had driven home everything again. I was almost glad to be blind so as not to see it again.

Sai helped me out the bath and dried me down. Once again he picked me up and I directed him down the passage to the room I used. Sitting on my own bed the memories of my time played over and over like a movie. The good and the bad.  
Sai dressed me efficiently before sitting next to me. Taking my hand he asked  
"What now"  
"To be honest I don't know what to do. I have no home and the only family I know is now gone" tears started again. No one would take care of a blind disgusting person like me.  
Sai wrapped an arm around me pulling me close  
"You're wrong you know. As long as you have me you have a family. Come back to the farm. It's not much but it's home to me and I want it to be your home to"  
He ended his sentence and pushed a hard kiss to my lips. I couldn't help but push him away.  
"Why? Why do you want something like me? Is it pity? I know I kissed you before and you looked so revolted! I don't need you to take pity on the blind stupid kid"  
I started sobbing. How dare he! Did he realise my feelings. Was he really laughing at me?  
Sai pushed me back on the bed and I began to panic. He started kissing me again and I couldn't help but accept his touches.  
"Kaye I have loved you for a long time. Even when we were kids! And spending all this time with you I've fallen in love with you all over again"  
I could hear the sincerity in his voice.  
I nodded against him. 

Sai helped me pack the things I would be taking from the manor. Although my master didn't have a horse any more we had kept the old cart. Sai carried me outside while he made trips back inside to take things I wanted. The hardest part was telling him to take things from my masters room. It felt like such an invasion of privacy. 

We ended up taking all the books. I was hoping something more about the brand would be in there. All my things were packed and some smaller things we could sell along the way. 

Leaving with Sai, my last act was to burn the manor down. I tried to tell myself it was so nothing more could happen there, but in reality o just didn't want people to know my shame. 

*  
Heading back to the farm was a scary experience, without my sight to tell landmarks all I could do is nap to pass time. Sometimes I would ride with Sai but for the most part I rode in the cart.

The most terrifying moment is when Sai had to head into town to buy supplies. I was too scared to go so stayed behind. Sai had assured me I would be safe but I spent every moment jumping at the slightest sound. I tried to hold it together until Sai came back but I was shaking hard and nearly in tears when he did. Holding onto him I couldn't help but cry.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you had finally left for good"  
Sai laughed   
"Kaye I will tell you this as many times as you need. I'm not leaving you any time soon" he pressed a kiss to my lips to stop further arguments. 

The only real way to tell when night fell was the drop in temperature. At dinner Sai would help me eat before settling me down. Although we didn't share the same bedroll he had dragged his up next to mine.   
Laying there we would just talk about all sorts of random things. Some nights it was just a few kisses and then we would fall asleep.

Every moment I was falling more and more for him. 


	7. The Story of Kaye pt7

AU  based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha.  
WARNING: Noncon, emotional baggage

*  
Laying there listening to Sais breathing I remembered something. In the first year of training I learnt how to conjure animal companions. There had also been a bit in their about using them for eyes, like using a bird to scout an area ahead of time.

I should be able to modify it just a little to something more manageable. Awkwardly I felt the ground crawling hopefully away from camp, until I hit dirt. Thinking back I tried to remember the workings for it. It took a couple of attempts before anything happened and when it did I wasn't ready. 

Sitting there was a small black cat, picking it up I teased the range on the workings, when it felt like the spell was about to break I just had to step closer to the workings. Carrying my new kitty friend over I searched through the cart to find my ink and paper. Bringing it back over I copied out the exact same workings onto a small slip of paper.

Feeling better about things I waited until I was back on my bedroll before dismissing it. Climbing across I snuggled into Sai. It was one small step towards not being such a burden for him.

*  
When Sai woke up in the morning I could feel his every move. Snuggling closer I wanted to stay like this as long as possible. Sai took the hint rolling me onto my back and planting gentle kisses of my lips.  
"Hey you, good morning"  
We laid there a little longer. Neither of us anxious to move and when Sai finally did get up I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Sitting there I listened to him moving around, feeling around I pulled out the slip of paper which had seemed to have been stuck between.  
Letting my magic flow I conjured up my little friend from last night, he felt so soft and cuddly.

Sai was perplexed to see me sitting there with a cat on my lap and even more confused when I announced it would be my eyes for a while. Eating breakfast we packed to leave Sai helped me up onto the horse before passing up my cat. Riding with Sai was a totally different experience now I could see. I hadn't travelled this way before so I was trying to take everything in.   
We rode until later afternoon only stopping for quick breaks here and there.   
Sai had said we would be home tomorrow around noon. I wanted time to stand still. Setting up camp Sai came back over to me carrying a long piece of cloth.  
"I actually picked this up for you in town"  
Running my finger over the fabric it was soft and smooth. Sai lifted it from me only to wrap it over my eyes.   "I didn't know if it would bother you. Both your eyes are completely white now, and I didn't want people staring"  
"It's perfect...Thankyou"

Sai pushed me back so I was laying on our bedding.   
"It's ok no ones around"  
Slipping my shirt off he ran his finger tips down my chest. The touch wasn't unpleasant and Sai seemed to be really into it. I could feel his excitement as he rubbed up against me. I wanted to respond the same way, but instead nothing down there was responding. I couldn't help but feel guilty with all the attention he was giving me. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and Sai stopped immediately. Slipping his arms around me he didn't say anything as I started to cry only making shhhing noises when I tried to apologise.

He stayed that was until I started to feel tired. Detangling he busied himself with making the fire and told me to nap until dinner.

My dreams were scary. Instead of the undead raping and torturing me it was Sai and when he woke me I couldn't help but pull away.  
It took a few minutes to stop shaking and the pit in my stomach to dissipate.  
"Sorry I need a moment"  
The night air was cold against the sweat on my skin. I really wanted to hot bath, but bathing would have to wait until tomorrow. 

*  
We got back to the farm right on noon. Sai helped me inside. We had agreed to leave unpacking until later, with a kiss Sai left me to check in with his parents.   
Holding my cat I looked around the room. I had no idea how everything was going to fit in here. I wondered if Sai would mind if I tried to expand the house. In the books I had read in the library they had talked about how practitioners used to be able to build great forts in one go, of course that was when magic was stronger in the world. 

With little to do I opted to head to the river to wash. I didn't think the cat would like me too much if I was to hold it while bathing so instead I dismissed it and summoned a dog for a guide. It was awkward getting undressed but the water felt wonderful. I took my time washing and scrubbing my hair. When I extended the house I was definitely putting a bath in.

*  
Sai didn't come back until late. I'd almost given up on him returning at all. He was sent down with 2 huge plates of food.  
"Mum got a bit carried away. She wants you to come up for dinner sometime"  
Sai basically inhale his dinner and began moving everything. It wasn't soon before the small house was just about full and there was a narrow path between the door. 

Laying on the bed Sai had to turn onto his side to fit properly. I wondered if he would let me get a bigger bed in the future.  
"You know this place is a bit small now, you've filled it to the top"  
"It's funny you say that, I was thinking about that"  
Sai sighed  
"Do you ever not think"  
"No but that's beside the point. I was reading... and... you see there's this working and I kind of want to try it out"  
Even without being able to see him I figured Sai would have raised his eyebrows and been looking at me very skeptically.  
"It basically will let me build a few more rooms onto this place.. but that's only if it's ok. I don't want to do anything that would upset your parents"  
Pulling me closer Sai laughed.  
"Kaye my parents done care about this place at all. The only real reason they sent me down that first time to check who was here was curiosity and now they know it's you they really couldn't care less what you do with your house"  
"What do you mean my house?"  
"Well this is where you used to live with your parents before you disappeared... I thought I told you this before"  
I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head  
"You never asked about them, I figured you had your own stuff going on but I was hoping you would have started to remember, even just a little in our time together"  
I didn't say anything so Sai continued.  
"They never gave up. 3 years you were gone. It broke your mothers heart. She got sick and died shortly after you disappeared and your father the next year"  
So my parents were dead. That answered why he hadn't mentioned it before.   
"You came here when you were about 4. Your father knew mine from back in some war and when peace settled he didn't know what to do. It was lucky dad needed more help around here, because I got to meet you"  
I knew this was a long time ago for Sai but for me it was all a bit much. Biting my lip I tightened my grip on him.  
"Your dads actually the one who taught me how to use a sword and ride. He even taught you, you were a natural and I never once won against you"  
"Well I think you would now"  
Sai snorted snuggling down into the bed.  
"I never thought I was going to see you again. The day you went missing was the worst of my life and knowing it was all my fault didn't help at all"  
"... wait why do you say that. What do you mean your fault"  
Sai let out a deep breath like he didn't really want to say what came next, but knew he couldn't really backtrack now.  
"We were out exploring the hills that day. I loved spending time with you it was always fun. We were both tired and laying at the top of this cliff in the sun. I should probably say this now. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. I knew when we grew up I would make you mine. But as kids it's not something you really understand and as time went on I loved you more and more. That day laying there you kissed me. To begin with I thought you must have realised and was teasing me but when you looked so upset about it I knew that I was wrong. Before I could say anything you were on your feet backing away from me. You slipped at the edge and fell"  
"Oh no, that's embarrassing"  
Sai ignored my input  
"We searched for signs of you for days, I couldn't believe you had died, I knew you had to be out there somewhere. So when you showed up again with no memory of me... I felt like my heart was breaking. I told myself this was my second chance and I wasn't going to let it slip away"

Pressing his lips to mine it was like he was trying to convey all the love he had felt for the years into that one kiss.  
"I'm sorry, I must be pretty underwhelming. Falling apart and scared of everything, not remembering you at all. And everything else. I don't see why you wouldn't just turn your back on me"  
Sai sat up and pulled me across onto his lap.   
"Kaye. In this world there will never be anyone else I could love as much as I love you. I know you went through hell. And I know it's all my fault but everything that's happened and everything to come, I want to face it with you... that's if you will have me?"  
I nodded against his chest  
"Sai nothing would make me happier"

 

*  
Sais kisses were sweet and slow. Since we got he had spent every night in my small cramped bed. During the days he would working in the fields and only come back as the sun would set. I had never been this happy in my life.

It was 2 weeks after we came back that he finally gave in. Hauling everything out in front the house, he was sure I was going to fail. Carrying my cat around and completing all the workings had been hard and I was panting by the end of it. 

Releasing my magic bit by bit I tried to hold the image of how I want the house to look. Bit by bit the walls rose and the roof weaved its self. By the end of it was feeling drained but smug. It wasn't completely perfect but for a first time I was more than proud. Even Sai had to admit it was a good job. I had added on a bathroom, bedroom and longer room to store all the books and things magically related. Taking Sais hand I dragged him inside and straight to the bathroom. He let out a low whistle. In the middle was a large bathtub completed with a drainage system.   
"I should have known, you and your baths"  
I poked my tongue out at him and he licked the tip.   
Using one hand I pushed him back  
"No playing until everything is back in the house"  
Muttering to himself he left and I was sure he had called me a slave driver.   
I had left the hallway long between the bedroom and the bathroom, I had planned to build a room there with a glass roof so I could sleep in the sun but I hadn't been overly sure how to work it into the magic. Leaving Sai to move everything back in I started filling the bath. First task was to rinse it completely and then fill it with hot water. Leaving it too cool I went to direct Sai and make sure he was putting things where I wanted. 

He had stripped his shirt off and watching his muscles ripple was a sight I could watch all day.  Sai caught me watching and started over exaggerating every move. I couldn't help but laugh. 

When they last box was packed away Sai swept me off my feet, heading straight to the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Dipping the tips of my fingers into the water to test the temperature it was a little cool so I warmed it back up.  
Sai tugged impatiently at my clothes so I stood obediently while he stripped me. Stepping into the bath Sai helped me get in sitting behind me.   
As his fingers ran over my skin I couldn't help but moan at his touch. Kissing my neck he washed my body as if I was made of glass. I could feel his erection rubbing between us and ground back against him.   
Sai let out his own moans.   
"Sai I want you"  
That was it. Bath time was over. Barely taking time to dry Sai lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist I could feel Sai leaking against me.  
How we made it to the bedroom I have no idea, and we all but fell on the bed. It felt like Sai was touching me everywhere and my body couldn't get enough. I still wasn't able to get hard but he still sucked and licked me enthusiastically. Grabbing my legs he planted kisses along my thighs.   
"Lift your hips for me"  
Obediently I lifted and he slid a towel under them before sliding back between my legs. Using his tongue and fingers he gently began to open me up. I fought down the initial terror from being touched there.

Sai was so gentle it was long before I was moaning loudly and grinding against him trying to take him deeper.   
"Are you sure? If you're not ok we can stop"  
"I'm sure"  
Sai slid back up licking and sucking on my shoulder blade  
"Ok, tell me if it's too much"  
Nodding I felt him against my twitching hole.  
Taking a deep breath I reminded myself to breathe, everything was ok. Feeling Sai slide in my eyes nearly rolled back. To be connected to deeply with the one I loved. But part of my mind wouldn't shut off. I began to panic, I wasn't in heat so I wouldn't get pregnant but once I started thinking about it I couldn't help but panic more. 

Sai sensing my distress pulled out. I was almost in tears.   
"I'm sorry"  
I could barely get the words out.  
"Shh"   
Sai curled up pulling me up against him so I spooned against his chest.  
"Even though I know it's you I couldn't stop panicking. I keep expecting to wake up and find my time with you was all a dream and I'm still chained up"  
Kissing the base of my neck Sai sighed deeply.  
"I'm here with you and this is real"  
Rolling over I traced my fingers over his chest.   
"I want you more and more, I can't help it. I just wish I wasn't so weak"  
"Kaye you aren't weak, you are the strongest person I know"  
Kissing me I felt another twinge of desire. I could feel Sais desire growing too.   
"Can we just try touching for now?"  
Sai nodded nuzzling into my neck.   
Letting my hands roam I worked my way down. Rubbing Sais erection I was determined to give him satisfaction. Hearing him moan in my ear was so incredibly sexy and it didn't take long until he came in my hand.

Wiping my hand on the towel that had been under my hips I dropped it onto the floor.   
Running my hands in his chest Sai moaned deeply.  
"I love touching your body"  
"Well I love you touching my body"  
Crawling onto I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.   
"Can we get a bigger bed"  
"We?"  
Even though his tone was playful my heart stopped for a second.  
"Kaye... I was joking... come on"  
I nodded against his chest.   
"Yes WE can get a bigger bed if that's what you want"  
I didn't miss the emphasis on the we part and couldn't help but bite my lip.

*  
The next week Sai and his father came down and set up what would be our new bed. I couldn't help but blush knowing that he knew about the things we would be getting up to in it. As payment I was expected to attend dinner with his parent tonight.

Getting ready for dinner was nerve wrecking. I had no idea what I was expected to say or do, it also didn't help that I didn't know just what Sai had said about me. I didn't think Sai would have talked about the manor but the what ifs played over and over. There was no way they could possibly approve of our relationship.

Sai led me up to the house just as night was falling. I didn't have my "eyes" with me so I hid in my world of black. 

Dinner was awkward. Without my eyes I couldn't see what I was doing. In the end Sai wound up explaining how I was completely blind and used a "familiar". He then insisted I summon it and hurry up and eat.  
It wasn't until his mother cut in about how she would love too see, that I felt confident enough to.  
Sais mother squeeled with delight and I felt myself blush. His mother wasn't what I expected, she wasn't beautiful but pretty in an unconventional sort of way. 

As the night went on she asked me to show her all kinds of small tricks, while I was entertaining her, Sai and his father busied themselves with the dishes. 

*  
I was feeling good walking home holding Sais hand.

I hadn't expected things to go smoothly nor his family to be so accepting. 

That night when we crawled into bed I tried to take the initiative. Climbing on top I started by sliding my hands up Sais night shirt. Starting at his collarbone I tried to copy the movies he'd used on me. Nuzzling and licking I made my way down. Sai wriggled and moaned, egging me on.   
When I finally took him in my mouth I licked and sucked, most of my attention was spent licking the tip while jerking him off slowly. Feeling a bit braver I took him as deep as I could. Sais breathing was growing ragged and I knew he was close, within a few seconds he came hard in my mouth. I swallowed what I could but ended up half drooling out the rest. Taking his night shirt Sai wiped my mouth for me.  
"You are so sexy..."  
Not even caring that my mouth tasted of himself Sai kissed me deeply.


	8. The Story of Kaye pt8

AU  based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha.  
WARNING: Noncon, emotional baggage, sexy times

*  
Our lives together had fallen into a comfortable routine. Sai would work the fields while I tried to find a way to free myself from the hold of the branding.

A few weeks after we had arrived home I received a letter from the guild. The guild was well, a guild of magical practitioners who governed the use of magic. They had written to express their sadness over the tragic loss of my master. I know they were really fishing for information. I had written back saying I wasn't completely sure. That was true I had no real idea how I had separated the Undead from my master and sent it back. 

Since then we had been corresponding back and forth. Sai always found it hilarious when I had to sign formally. I had made the mistake of explaining to him that my mark meant "Kaye of the flower".  The excuse of at the time it was the only thing I could draw, was wasted on him.   
They had suggested that I visit the guild headquarters for more information. To me that seemed a terrible idea. Politely declining their offer they instead put me in touch with a practitioner studying the Maryer Brand like I was.

Sai and i began planning our trip. We intended to leave after my next heat. 

*  
The week leading up to the heat I felt nervous all the time. Sai and I still hadn't managed to go all the way, and the thought of the next week left me almost wishing I could kick Sai out for it. I still hadn't told him about my previous pregnancy. In fact the idea of telling him scared me to no end. I knew how horny I was going to get, probably more so with Sai by my side, but getting pregnant. I couldn't do it.

In the end i didn't tell Sai. And when my heat hit I could barely keep my hands off him. I couldn't help but let Sai turn me inside out with his tongue and fingers, I wanted more but I was so scared. Sai was just as aroused as I was and I couldn't help but let him in. I hadn't even realised I was sobbing and repeating  
"I don't want to get pregnant, not again"  
Over and over until Sai had crawled off me. I felt the loss immediately and wanted to crawl on top of him and ride him until he was completely drained. 

It was hard on both of us. Touching wasn't enough.  Sai didn't bring up the pregnancy thing, instead we spent the week in a semi hell. 

It wasn't until my heat was over we could finally have sex. Having Sai thrust into me it felt incredible. He didn't last long but he made up for it with the second round.   
Bit by bit he helped me overcome my fears. Even if I couldn't get hard he would still make love to my body. 

And when I finally told him about how I had to give myself an abortion, he just about cried. He listened and didn't judge over it at all. He held me and let my cry until I couldn't cry anymore. I felt like a total basket case but he still stayed.

*  
We had delayed the trip for 3 weeks after the heat. We had both needed that time to heal and now that I was feeling more in control I was ready to face this.

This trip I would be riding Sais mother horse. Sai had been giving me riding lessons while I practiced channeling my vision through the horses eyes. 

It was the night before we were supposed to leave that the third incident happened.

I was just finishing packing when Sai came tearing in panicked. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand so I let myself be dragged up to his parents house.

Sitting on top a large bed Sais mother was obviously in distress. Pulling back the blanket it showed her leg was clearly broken.   
"Get me ink"  
Sai acted immediately. Passing me the ink I dropped my cat familiar and crawled across the bed to his mother. I didn't need my sight for this, I knew this healing working by heart. 

Drawing as gently as I could I marked her leg before letting my magic flow. Gradually her leg straightened and the colour returned, until it was like it never happened.

Immediately I felt the pain coming. Moving across and off the bed I stumbled, Sai caught me.   
In the background I could hear his parents saying something but I couldn't make it out over the rushing in my head. I'd just made it to the door way when the blood started flowing from my nose this time.

"Sai take me home"  
Knowing what was happening Sai apologised to his parents for me and all but carried me home.   
Our first stop was the bathroom. My shirt was completely ruined. So I let Sai clean me up. 

Tucking me into bed I realised Sai was crying.  
"Sai?? What's wrong?"  
"... I did this to you... How could I do this too you?"  
The sound of him crying broke my heart.  
Sitting up I felt around until I found his hand.   
"Sai I would have been madder if you hadn't told me about it. You know I like your parents and this is a small price to pay if it means your mums ok!"  
Sliding my hand up his arm I pulled him closer. It was my turn to comfort him, when he had finally calmed down I sent him back to check on his mother while I went to sleep.

 

*  
When i reread the last letter it hit me that it wasn’t very detailed, just a request that I visit him in person and a key. I hadn’t heard of the location before so Sai found me up a large map of the region. Using a location spell it showed that I would need to head inland, it would be a good 10 days by horseback.  
I felt bad dragging Sai away from his family again, but it would be nice to be travelling again. I could now ride on my own too which made me happier then I was prepared to admit.

Saying goodbye to his parents was hard. I didn’t think his father was going to make an appearance until he came up behind us leading a small white mare. It was Sais mothers’ horse. Sai explained to me that this time I would be able to ride on my own. He was pretty proud while explaining. Her name was Night. I loved his mothers’ sense of humour.  
Initially Sai led Night by her reins, it wasn’t until we were on the road he let me take them back.     
By the 8th day I was even confident enough to try cantering. Even I was becoming proud of myself.   
   
*24*  
The house wasn’t terribly tall instead it was long. I was more than a little nervous as we made our approach. Through Nights eyes I could see it was set in a grove of dead trees, nothing else seemed to grow close to it. I almost wanted to wheel back around and take off again but Sai took my reins and led us closer. He had strung the key onto a thin piece of string and tied it around my neck. It was growing colder the closer we got to the front door. Slipping out the horses eyes I let Sai help me down. I didn’t choose to use  his eyes I was way too nervous. Knocking on the door no one answered. I slipped the key off around my neck and handed it over. Nodding to Sai he placed it in the lock and the door swung open.  
Holding my hand he led me in.  
The warmth of the sun soon disappeared. The whole place felt cold. I hated it. I didn’t speak instead I just let myself be guided along. Sai stopped explaining there was a large door at the end of the passage. I told him to go ahead and open it.

Stepping through the warmth of the room filled my senses. It was almost a little on the side of uncomfortably hot.  I could hear someone shuffling around and borrowed Sais eyes. The man before us was horribly old... great... I had the feeling we would be having the same conversation over and over.  I tried to push that feeling aside and take in the rest of him. His hands were twisted in a way that looked like they would be next to useless, and his face was hard with a long hooked nose. He definitely looked like he belonged in the tomes with the other pompous arses.  
Leaving Sais eyes I straightened up moving toward him, trying to appear at least a little confident.  
“Ah...it’s this one...” he came up taking my hands.   
“You there leave...” I could tell it wasn’t directed at me.  
Sai came up behind me putting his hand possessively on my shoulder.    
“...you have no magic like we do...this talk isn’t something for your ears” Sais grip tightened. I held my breath waiting for his reply.  
“...Kaye?”  
“It’s ok Sai. If he wanted me dead we would be already” turning my head I planted a kiss on his hand.   
He pulled away, I could hear the anger in his steps. Again I told him I would be ok.  
A few moments later I could hear the door close behind him.  
Releasing my hands the Old Man’s fingers went up to eye wrap. Instinctively I wanted to swat them away but held myself steady as he undid them. Pulling the cloth down he let a small whistle.  
“...That Maryer brands a nasty bit of magic if ever there was one. What else have you lost?”

“Just my sense of smell. The first eye was healing a girl who fell, though it wasn’t taken until much later after I healed her. The second eye was for freeing my Master, and the nose was for my friends’ Mother. She had badly broken her leg”   
“Aye... that would do it...” nervously I shifted my weight from one leg to the other.  
He took my face in his hands I could feel his breath against my skin. I was grateful I couldn’t smell it.  he tilted my head first left and then right.   
“Let me take a good look at you boy. Strip off for me I want to see this mark of yours”  awkwardly I pulled my shirt off turning around.  
The Old Man let out another low whistle.   
“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this mark of yours” my heart leapt, that must mean he knew something about it, maybe he could even do something to remove it.  
“...for the time being you and your friend there can stay here... it will take some time to work out what to do about it. 

The door swung open, there was a thud and an “ow” from Sai. I assumed he had been leaning on it and fallen when it opened.  
“As I was telling young Kaye here, it will take some time to come up with a solution for this mark of his. You can leave if you want, but I thought perhaps you would rather stay. There’s a room down the hall, go put your stuff away while I have a better look at Kayes’ condition. Sai muttered something I couldn’t hear and I heard his steps grow fainter as he moved away.   
Gnarled fingers were prodding at the brand. I squirmed uncomfortable at the inspection.  
“Marks like these you need to feed’em. Or they only take away even more, aye it’s like you think, the more lives you take the more it will lessen”   
I felt cold at the thought. I couldn’t kill any one, not intentionally at any rate.  
“It’s alright, even I can see how wet behind the ears you are. Put your shirt on. We’ll see if we can find another way” I nodded. He put the thin cloth I used for my back in my hands telling me to leave it off while I was here so instead I wrapped it around my wrist. Sai came back in just as I finished he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. My cheeks flushed red.  
“While you’re staying under my roof you best behave” I blushed even harder, Sai didn’t loosen his grip.  
After a small dinner, our host insisted on getting started on my problem. Sai was allowed to stay this time as long as he promised not to interfere. I sat on his lap watching out his eyes while the Old Man started the workings. He had first wanted to summon my master but I had explained how completely useless the Old Man was. He laughed telling me one day I would be just as useless and best mind my tongue if I wanted to make it to be that old.  
I was happy to sit back and let someone else do the work for a change. I explained everything to Sai while we watched, he nodded at what he thought was the appropriate time, I could tell he didn’t get it but was just being polite.

The Old Man went ahead and summoned up my Master anyway. I stifled a laugh. I could picture the two of them going round and round with the conversation. I didn’t bother paying attention slipping back into my own eyes, choosing tojust enjoyed being in Sais arms. I think I even nodded off. Sai prodded me to get my attention, slipping back into his eyes I saw that the Old Man had sent my Master back again.  
“You’re right he really is completely useless. I’m surprised you learnt anything, gives sorcerers like us a bad name his sort does”  
I smiled at that.  
“ Can tell why he trained you though, you have far more power than anyone I have met in a long time boy” Sai hugged me tighter.  
“Yes, yes alright settle down there...” I let out a low laugh as Sais hold lessened.   
“Come over here boy I want your help with this one...” I climbed off Sais lap and let him lead me over.  
“Right you can go off to bed now... I’ll bring your boy down to you when I’m done” my mouth went a little dry but I gave Sais hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“On the end of the table there’s a pendant, take that with you. Put it ‘round your neck...” I bet Sai had a confused look. I must admit I was a little curious. I felt a light kiss on my temple and he was gone.   
I stood feeling very much alone, I was very proud of Sai it must have taken a lot on his part to be able to leave me with this guy we had only met earlier that day.  
I felt his hand on my arm and I obediently let him lead me. From my figuring he had moved me over to where he had his workings.  
“Right I want you strip everything off...gonna summon that nasty beast who branded you. Don’t want nothing on you that might result in something else coming through”  
I felt sick. I wanted to run after Sai. I stood there a moment trying to squash the fear. My fingers shook as my shirt came off. I wasn’t long before I was standing there completely naked and feeling even more alone.  

I could hear his chanting and feel the magic rise around me. I was glad I wouldn’t have to see what came through, the thought of those boots made me so light headed I nearly fainted.   
Then I heard its voice. It all came tumbling back and I dropped to my knees. I couldn’t catch my breath at all. I tried to concentrate but it wasn’t happening. Instead I clenched my eyes shut and covered my ears.  
“Stupid Old Man, you think to interfere. This boy is mine. He was gifted to me, he bares my mark, no matter how far he goes he will always feel me...”  
The brand grew hot, I fell backwards writhing on the floor.  
I clawed at the mark.  
“Look how he enjoys my touch”  
I felt cold fingers on my face. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. Trying to get away I rolled to my side. The fingers ran down my spine, immediately I puked.   
I could hear the Old Man saying something but couldn’t make it out. I sobbed hard wrapped up in my little ball.  
The magic around me fell away.   
I jumped and shrank away from the touch to my shoulder.   
“That Mer’s always been a crafty bastard. It’s going to take a lot to free you him his grasp. Here get up” he dragged me up by my arm, I couldn’t get my knees to lock.  
He deposited me down into a chair. I pulled my knees to my chest. I was still feeling horribly exposed and feeling nauseated. My thighs felt sticky, running my fingers over the area I realised that I had come from Mers’ touch. I sobbed even harder, nearly hysterical. For months nothing from Sais’ touch yet only seconds from Mers’. I felt like I had betrayed him.  
“shhh... there, there...”

*


	9. The Story of Kaye pt9

AU  based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha 

*  
A warmed mug was pressed against my hand, accepting it I let the warmth seep into my fingers...  
Raising it to my lips I took a tentative sip. It was tea with honey. It mixed with the vomit in my mouth I wanted to spit but was afraid of being impolite. Instead I took a bigger sip and swallowed the disgusting mess.  
Finishing my tea I held the mug out. He took it from me.  
“Stand up boy” I slid forward untangling my sticky limbs.  
“Gargh...” I let out an involuntary shout as warm water poured over me. It was like standing in the rain. I’m not sure how long I stood in the water but it was good. I figured it was a heating spell and conjured water. It would be a handy spell to learn.  I wondered if this man would let me train under him. He had a way of being prim and pompous but in a good way.  As if he was reading my thoughts he interrupted   
“Get that thought out your head boy. I’m too old to be teaching anyone, and I don't want to end up like your old master just yet... no, no as soon as I’ve solved this you two will be on your way”  
I sent a little prayer to the gods that it would take a while for him to find a solution. I felt like I could really learn a lot here. I shivered still damp.   
A warmed towel was pushed into my hands I wrapped it around my waist hiding my nakedness... a hand guided me over to another chair. I could hear him setting in a cleaning spell and was grateful I wouldn’t have to clean up my own mess.  
Once again I pulled my knees up to my chest. Water still ran out my damp hair.  
I could hear another chair being moved. I didn’t bother trying to source the sound.  
“If I’m going to help you I should probably tell you my story better. This isn’t the first time I have dealt with Mer. When I was a young sorcerer I thought I was invincible, I had a pretty little wife and we were happy, what more did I need. She had magic in her too, strong and fierce she absorbed everything she read and soon left me behind. Still I stayed with her and she with I, we were happy for a time.  
At that time there was a great war to the north and the realm summoned her to the front lines. A lower sorcerer like myself was just a hindrance so off she rode.  
The months passed, word reached me that war had ended. Our forces had slaughtered them, use of magic weapons, the whole mess last a nasty taste in my mouth”  
I nodded. The carnage would have been incredible and all those souls wounded. Once again I  was glad we lived in times were magic was fading.  
“One night she finally returned to me. The air around he had changed, when she walked past she stank like blood, but I was happy she was back and never questioned her about it. thinking about it now I was incredibly foolish not to.   
This house wasn’t always in the middle of nowhere, in fact we used to be at the edge of a well established village. One night I woke I could hear screams. I felt for my wife but she wasn’t there. I ran out. I will never forget that sight. Women and children ran out into the street only to be struck down, the whole village burned.   
Pushing through the flames I found my wife. She was  standing in the middle of it all... I can still see the smile on her face. She had been the one to raise the flames. She was killing them all.   
I ran over to her, there was nothing behind her eyes at all, just that smile. When I touched her she just dropped. I conjured up rain, much like the shower you just experienced and carried her home.  
Laying next to her in bed I stripped her down, there on left breast was that damned brand” he spat for emphasis.  
“I made it my mission to free her from it. The more I tried to keep her home, the more she would slip out. Soon I was too afraid to sleep at all. What would she destroy next. The times she came back smelling of blood were the times that scared me the most. I started slipping sleeping potions into her drink. It was the only way I could sleep knowing she was safe. But even that was only short-term. Soon she began resistant to that.  
The people who had survived the fire all left. No one wanted to be near us. Soon it was just her and me, here in the middle of nowhere.   
One night I woke up to find her not next to me. Immediately I panicked. I was just about to head out the door when I heard her. I peeked through the crack in the door. She was talking to someone. Carefully as I could I snuck through. That was the first time I saw Mer. She was telling him about her simpering fool of a husband how I had stopped her but now she would kill me as I slept and be done with it. I slid back from the room and back to our bedroom. We both kept knives in our bedside tables, just in case someone was to break in, so I snuck over to her side and took hers out. I didn’t know if she had done anything to mine so I felt safer holding hers.   
I then put it under my pillow and waited on her to come back. Pretending to be asleep I waited. She spooned up behind me, being very affectionate. The most affectionate she’d been since before the war. I pushed her down playing my role as the “simpering fool”, binding her hands I pretended it was all part of the act. She was squirming and laughing, just like she used to.  
Next I covered her eyes. I didn’t want to see myself in them. That’s when I took the knife. In my mind I offered up a prayer to the gods, then I plunged it into her heart with all my might.   
She didn’t even cry out. Her brand faded and she was dead. It did nothing to save her, nothing to help her. Just like that she was gone.  
I wept bitterly, I can tell you. After that I have spent every waking moment replaying it over and over in my head. I tried to end my own life, but you can see that worked out well” he let out a little snort.  
“I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t bring back everything she had destroyed, so instead I imprisoned myself here. And here I’ll stay to till the gods see fit that I die”  
Sitting there I was in shocked silence.  I wondered if there had been times I had slipped out. What if Sai knew I was doing things in my sleep and that’s why he moved in. I shook my head, surely he would have told me if I was. I wondered what polite society would say at this time.   
“If I can help you, I can face her again when I’m dead”  
I felt sorry for the Old Man. Instead of giving him a reply, I changed the topic  
“That thing you told Sai to take. What is it?”  
“Ah yes that. I’d forgotten all about it. I came across it when I was looking for a way to save my wife. Basically it’s a pendant with the power to hide him from everyone. Including Mer. It took me years to work the damn thing out. As long as he wears it Mer won’t know where he is, and before you thank me it’s for my own sake. Don't want to wind up having to save both of you”  
I nodded smiling. I was going to have to explain it all to Sai later. I wondered if he would still be awake, most probably.  Could picture him pacing awaiting my return. I couldn’t help but let out a loud yawn.   
The Old Man came over placing a hand in mine drawing me up, with all this talking I had forgotten I was only wearing a towel until it was sliding off me. Embarrassed I caught it trying to cover myself back up. The Old Man laughed at this.   
Taking my hand he led me back to where Sai was waiting. He practically pushed me in the room before closing the door. I didn’t even have the time to thank him.  
Sai came over wrapping me in a huge hug I could tell he was worried. I yawned again. Taking it as a hint he picked me and deposited me onto the bed before climbing in after. I was hoping that he would share my dream tonight. Not so much the first part more the bit about the Old Man’s wife. I could feel his hardness against my back, bile rose so I choked it back.  
I snuggled closer to his chest taking his hand into my own. Before long I was fast asleep in his arms.  
Sai woke me the next morning with gentle kisses to the back of my neck. I rolled over kissing him deeply. His hands slid down my chest showing his eagerness for more. I grabbed one of this wrists pulling his hand back up. I shook my head and he stopped what he was doing.  Sadly I explained what happened last night while he wasn’t there, I felt him stiffened when I was talking about how I had found myself sticky with my own cum. If he saw my dreams he would have found out anyway, so there wasn’t much point trying to keep the secret. He’d be madder later. He pulled his hands away from me and I felt him sit up. That cut deep. Taking the sheet with me I moved to edge of the bed and slipped down onto the floor where I sat hugging my knees. I found tears were running down my face. Pressing my palms to my eyes I continued. I told him all about the Old Mans’ wife. And all a what he had told me about the pendant.  
When I was finished Sai didn’t say anything. I half wondered if he had slipped out the room and I had just spent the last 15 minutes talking to myself.  
I was starting to panic when I felt his hand on my head. I must have jumped. He quickly took it off again. I heard him moving around behind me and felt him come up behind me, he placed his legs either side of me and started massaging my head. I lent my head back into his touch  
“I won’t say I’m not mad about what happened. But I want you to know it’s not you I’m mad at” I didn’t say anything .  
“Do you think this pendant actually works?”  
“He seemed to think so. I knew you could enchant objects but most of the spells for that have been lost over the years”  
“If that’s the case then why aren’t you wearing it”  
I shook my head “I’m already under his magic, he can find me anytime he wants, I can’t hide from him”  
His fingers stopped moving.   
“Promise me Sai, until this over you won’t take it off. I have no one else in this world and I can’t lose you”  
He planted a kiss on top of my head, before half pulling me/dragging me back up onto the bed. Rolling over the top of me he kissed me deeply. Things were just starting to head south when we were interrupted by a knock on the door  
“Put some clothes on you two, then come down to the work room” I blushed pulling the blanket up to my nose. Sai laughed rolling off the bed. I felt like I had been sprung.  
Sai took his time dressing me, planting little kisses over my body. I giggled and tried to escape. I’m not sure how long it took to finally be dressed. Sai scooped me up in his arms carrying me out the room and down the hall.  
I knew we’d finally hit the work room when he deposited me into one of the chairs there.    
“You spoil him far too much, how supposed to ever get on in this world if you’re doing everything for him... Blargh off with you. Go make yourself useful and clean the yard”  
I bit my lip trying not to let out a laugh. I could imagine Sais face. I heard Sai move away from me.  
“If you hurt him again, I swear I’ll cut you down where you stand, Old Man or not” that sobered me immediately.  
“Oh to be young... You’ve got yourself a good one there boy.But enough of that I think I want to hear your story now. All  of it... and how you came to be trained under such an incompetent fool”  
I wasn’t sure where to start and when I did, I had to keep backtracking to fill in parts I’d skipped. Once again I was left wondering if I was talking to an empty room.  
I explained how I’d met Sai when I was younger and then been reunited with him and how I had no memories of that time, other than my dreams. I swear I could hear him nodding at this bit.  
“Well expect you won’t get them back not till that marks gone” I nodded. Sai and his family had told me a bit about my past, but seeing my discomfort had put an end to it. The things they said still felt like the actions of a totally different person.  
“Well I expect the yard work will keep him out the way for the rest of the day, how about I teach you some proper magic”   
I nodded again before stopping  
“What about my eyes?”  
“I’m going to teach you how to get along without your sight”  
I nodded again. He was right, I couldn’t rely on Sai for anymore then I already did. It wasn’t fair, I knew he would say otherwise, but it didn’t sit right with me.  
“You’re lucky you have  magic to help you. There are plenty of blind out there who get along just fine”   
Raising my fingers I touched my eyes.  
“Alright come over here” standing I felt foolish with my hands out I tried to feel the way to the bench” the Old Mandidn’t say anything.  My first attempt I wound up flat on my face after tripping on my own feet. He had laughed at this telling me to try again. I found the table finally after the 3rdattempt.  
“Good, good, from now on you need to learn to count your steps boy. It’s 8 steps to the chairs from here, though you made it look hard” I flushed red.  
“Now I know you know how to conjure up an animal companion but there will be times you can’t and for those times there’s this” I felt him slip something over my head, I could feel the weight of a pendant hanging from the slim chain. My fingers shook as I took it.  
“It’s from before the war, when real magic existed. Close your eyes and try focus on it” doing as he said I cleared my mind completely, I found I could see outlines of things, the more I focuses the more the room became clearer. I let out a gasp  of surprise I could actually see.  
The Old Man let out a low laugh  
“Handy isn’t it. What I said about learning to be independent is still true, but for spell casting you can use this”  
I nodded still amazed.  
That afternoon was the most fun I had had in a while. He taught me all kinds of new things and my head was quiet full by the end of it all. Bit by bit I found I could keep the image of what I was seeing and lessen the amount of concentration it took.  
“It’s a shame, you have a real talent for this. I would have taught you properly boy...” my thoughts wandered back to the days with my Master. They had been fun but looking on them now I realised there was a lot he had left me to find out on my own.  
Sai came through the door just then. He looked completely exhausted.   
“Just in time. Kaye my boy fetch us out some food”  
Sai went to come to my aid but I help out a hand stopping him, instead I went about preparing it all on my own. Well not completely on my own as I still had the pendant around my neck, but none the less I was still quite happy.  
None of us spoke much during dinner. I could tell Sai was dying to ask what had gone on. I kept stealing glances at him the whole time. Seeing him like this was almost like seeing through my own eyes.  
Finally the Old Man had had enough.  
“Right off with the both of you, you’re ruining my appetite. There’s a bath down the end of the hall. Kaye I’ll let you keep that pendant on tonight, but you won’t be so lucky tomorrow” my heart jumped. Sai + Me + Bath. I practically dragged him down to the bathroom.  
Stripping off my own clothes I took to his, imitating his moves from this morning I stripped him slowly planting soft kisses along his skin. He tasted of dirt and sweat, he stopped me just as I was starting on his pants. Instead he pressed a hard kiss to my lips.  I turned from him walking over to the bath tub, conjuring the water and then warming it. Sai was watching me  
“I can see you, you know” I held the pendant out a little to make my point.  As sexy as I could I stepped over the side and into the bath before holding out my hand. He was naked in seconds.   
I took my time washing his body, enjoying every inch of him. He sat still being as patient as a saint. I stood up washing my own body enjoying the reactions on his face. I could see he was already playing with himself. Turning around I made slight exaggerated movements as I washed my legs moving upwards in rough circles. He moved forward causing water to splash out the side. Taking the cloth from me he started on my lower back moving down. He rubbed against my hole with the cloth, it felt so weird having him do it. Quickly that was replaced with his tongue. It was over to soon.  
I took the opportunity to turn around. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him close to me. His erection rubbed against my groin. Letting him go I scrambled out the tub grabbing my towel and threw his at him.  
“Bed”   
That’s all it took, he was out of the tub and pulling me along this time. I felt a bit bad about leaving out mess behind but I wanted him so badly.  
Uncoordinatedly we fell onto our small bed. His mouth was immediately over my nipples, first the left then the right, licking and sucking. I arched my hips up trying to hurry along proceedings. He laughed sliding further down. Spreading my legs he took extra time today licking my limp shaft and balls. I cursed that I couldn’t get hard for him. Using my elbows to prop myself up I watched his face, it was so incredibly erotic. If I could have cum, I would have cum on the spot. Soon his fingers were opening me up, I moaned loudly rising up and down on his finders. Letting out a groan of disappointment as he slid them out. I wasn’t left unfilled for long. Watching him push in was incredible. The twitches in his muscles, the way his mouth half opened. He pushed in smoothly taking my breath away. He started off very gentle and sweet, loosing ourselves in secret whispers in gentle kisses. Bit by bit he picked up the pace, I could feel him getting close and he moved back pulling me up into his lap. I rose up and down riding him as hard as I dared, I wanted to give him the release he wanted so badly. He came hard his face softening. He leant over the side of the bed fishing up a towel, sliding out of me he slid me back onto it, before climbing up and collapsing next to me. I reached my hand out placing it over his chest, feeling his racing heart. Spooning up to him I leant in kissing him gently  
“I love you Sai”   
I knew he knew it but I had never said it to him. I waited feeling like time had stopped.   
“I love you too Kaye”  
Snuggling against him I laid my head on his chest. He planted a kiss on the top of my head and that’s how we fell asleep.  
Sai had woken before me, I’d woken to him bringing back in out discarded clothes from yesterday. He still looked sleepy.Untangling myself from the towel and sheet I came across the room kissing him deeply.  
The Old Man appeared behind Sai making a disgusted sound  
“Put some clothes on and come have breakfast you love sick fool” as he shuffled off Sai mentioned something like “he’s just jealous”.   
We dressed much quicker today, it was nice to be able to dress properly without worrying I had messed it up. I wondered how much longer I would be allowed to keep the pendant.  
   
After breakfast Sai was sent off once again to do chores. My lessons for today would be learning how many steps it took to get everywhere. It was 120 to get to the bathroom from the lesson room, 100 to get to the room I shared. Once I had this down we started on learning runes. I was given a list to copy then I had to take off the pendant and try copy as many as I could as close as I could. This was near torture, again and again I copied them down. Each time I got the wrong earnt me a smack to the back of the head. By the end of the day my head was throbbing so much I didn’t even want dinner.  
Going to bed tonight wasn’t as heated as last night. My head was throbbing way too much for anything more than a soft kisses.

*

 

*  
Sai had run out of things to do around the house so was sitting in on my lessons now. I had told him he should head back to the farm but he wouldn’t, instead opting to write to them instead.  His mother wrote back saying that Sais brother and his family had come back to the farm so he was free to stay with me for as long as he wanted.  
That’s how we wound up spending 6 months there. I’d starting learning advanced magic by now and much more independent. I loved the feeling I was getting out of my lessons, it was almost like I had learnt more in these short 6 months than the 3 years with my masters.  
As for the brand we had made a little headway. The Old Manhad written to just about everyone he knew, which seemed to be more people than I had interacted with in my life. It seemed he would be getting replies every second day. Some he would read and scrunch up straight away, others he would set aside carefully. The more important ones he would share with us.  
No one seemed to have a definite answer to remove the brand but some had suggested visiting a temple and praying to Min, seeing if I could negotiate for a trade. This idea I flat out refused. Min would ask for something even worse than Mer and I was sure to lose something of much more value to me other than my senses. 

Despite how much he tried to hide it I knew Sai was growing bored of this life. I had told him many times he could go on home ahead of me but kept up the whole not wanting to let me out of his sight. I was relieved when he finally got another letter from home saying that his brothers’ family had finally left and politely enquiring upon our return. This gave me my chance to finally send him back home. I was going to miss him terribly but this life wasn’t for him. We were all books and spells inside while he was used to wearing in the sun. The Old Man had given me the pendant for the night before Sai was to depart. I spent that time committing ever single bit of him to memory. 

The dawn came too soon, I was miserable saying goodbye. I’d begged him to let me put a healing spell on him just in case something had happened. He had started to refuse but seeing how upset I was getting had given in with the promise not to remove it until he was safely home.  
Watching him ride away I was nearly compelled to call him back, instead I bit my lip and let the Old Man lead me back inside.  
The days seemed to drag on until I finally received word from Sai that he was home safe. It felt like I was letting out a breath I didn’t even realise I was holding. The Old Man was planning a trip the Sorcerers guild. I had no clue we had such a place, well I knew that there must be something like it given how fast the rumours travelled, but not that it had a building of its own. Pulling out some very dirty and dusty maps he showed me where it was in location to where we were. My eyes kept wandering back over to where Sais family farm would be. I couldn’t help wondering what they were all up to.   
My nights were so lonely without Sai. I didn’t even have his smell to keep me company.

*  
According to the Old Man we would be travelling in style. He conjured up 2 big horses pulling a grand carriage. Sai had left Night with me, so she would be hitched to the back of the carriage and lead along behind us.  
The inside was far bigger than it should be, from the outside though grand looking it looked just big enough to seat us comfortably. There were a small kitchen dining area, and 2 beds, 1 at each end. I reminded myself to ask him for this spell. It would make and future travel so much easier and more comfortable.  
The horses lead themselves so, the Old Man set to teaching me about the etiquette expected of me once we reached the guild. There wasn’t much to remember just keep my mouth shut and head down. I wouldn’t be able to wear the pendant there so I was literally going into the situation blind.  
Time seemed to move differently inside the carriage. What felt like minutes to me seemed to be hours outside. It was incredible.  
All up a journey that should have taken weeks only took a couple of days. I let the Old Man take my by the arm and lead me. Having kept the wrapping of my eyes for months now, it was a weird feeling to have it back on. I missed Sai even more with it on. I copped a smack to the back of the head as if the Old Man knew what I was thinking about.

I stumbled listening to him laugh. I was already feeling terribly foolish and that hadn’t helped at all. He was kind enough to warn me we were coming up to steps. As we came to a halt I assumed we were standing at the front door. The Old Man was talking to someone and as he had suggested I was keeping my head down and my mouth shut. Releasing my arm I heard him move away, immediately I began to panic. A smaller soft hand took my own  
“This way please” having no choice I let myself be lead.  
The voice was explaining that first I needed to sign in on the guild registry, then I would be allowed to explore the place freely. Pushing a quill into my hand I felt around until I found the paper. I signed it Kaye of the Flowers. 

Placing down the quill I let myself be lead again. The voice finally introduced himself as Lah, and gave his apologies over my Masters demise. I murmured a thank you wondering how welcome I would be if they knew all my story. Lah lead me up the stairs to what would be my room, telling me to “please make use of all the services here”. Silently I laughed, how much trouble can a blind half dead boy get into.  
“I expect it will take some time before your companion will be done, I think he’s headed into the inner sanctum to talk with our officials. If I don't see you at dinner time I’ll just have them bring it to your room”  
I thanked him and heard the room door close. With nothing better to do I sank down on the bed. Pulling off my boot I also stripped off my shirt and eye wrap. Clutching it close I curled up on my side. Bringing it my lips I kissed the thin strip of fabric. I missed Sai so damn much. I knew he had kept the pendant the Old Man had given him, but I was still scared something could happen to him.  
I was just dozing off when I heard the door open. I could hear someone shuffling around, immediately I wrapped my eyes up again. Strong hands gripped both my arms half dragging me off the bed. I was too scared to say anything so I let them pull me along. Being half dragged down the stairs was a little painful my toes caught on the roughness of the stone steps. I let out a low hiss but they kept up their hurried pace.  
I had no idea where we were going only that I had been brought down 2 more flights of stairs. The stone was cold under my toes and my chest was covered in goosebumps.   
Counting the steps we were already 50 from where I assumed the door way was. That was only a guess I was going by the different feel of the floor. When we had reached 60 we stopped. The wrapping over my eyes was tugged off. I felt horribly exposed and alone. They didn’t hand it back.  
I heard their footsteps move away and I kept my place. A few seconds later I could hear someone chanting. Magic rose around me, and it felt like something was digging around in my mind. My brand started burning, intensifying enough to drop me to my knees.  
I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me, I didn’t know how many people were there but it felt like it should be a lot. The burning intensified stronger until I was on my hands and knees.  
The magic around me was still raising I had never felt anything like. I could feel my own magic reacting, pushing the foreign magic away. I felt a pressure on my back like I was being stepped on, the more my magic re-acted the more the pressure on my back. It continued like this until I was laying flat on my stomach feeling completely squished. I had try to pull my magic back but it just kept reacting like it had a mind of its own. I was at the point of passing out from it when I felt it drop. Laying there I took a few deep breaths. Pulling myself up until I was sitting cross legged on the floor I brushed off my chest.  
“Well done boy, well done” I could hear the Old Man before I felt him grab my arm and pull me up.   
“Yes it’s been a long time since we’re seen a show like that one”  
The voice was loud and carried well.   
The Old Man’s hand moved to my shoulder  
“When I told them about you they could barely believe it. They insisted you be brought down immediately and tested” I nodded. What I really wanted to do was punch him in the face but I kept my hands clasped in front of me.  
“And to have that much while having that Maryer brand, turn around and let me see it”  
Obediently I spun round   
I heard a gasp, this time it sounded like a woman’s voice.  
“And your master, he did this to you, I was told” I nodded turning back around.  
The Old Man took my arm again.  
“As you can see he’s already blind from it and he has no sense of smell” I felt like an insect under a magnifying glass.  
“And he hasn’t killed anyone, he still holds all his wits”  
The Old Man went to answer but I cut him off “Just my master”  
A collective of gasps echoed around the room.  
“I heard of your Masters demise. Such a loss. We were told remains were found in his Manor”  
“Yes that was him”  
“Yes, yes, I see, move out the way let’s see what he has to say about this all”  
I started to laugh but remembered myself and bit my lips letting myself be lead away. 26 steps later I was told to sit, feeling around I felt a plush chair in front of me. Sitting down I pulled my knees to my chest. I felt the thin wrappings for my eyes pushed back into one of my hands, I murmured my thanks.  
Taking it I pressed it to my face thinking of Sai. I wondered what he would make of everything.   
Someone was chanting so I raised my head. They really were going to summon the old bastard. I felt the Old Mans’ hand take my own. “You’ll want to watch this”  
I slipped into his eyes.

The room was huge. There were rows of chairs around the outside forming a horse shoe. The chairs in the centre sat on a raised platform meaning they would be looking down on anything in the middle. The floor was made of a strange blue stone with flecks of gold through it, high above there was a massive wrought iron chandelier.  From here I could tell it was lit with by a series of small illumination spells. It was a beautiful room. The chairs were all wood with dark blue upholstery, leaves were carved on the arms.

Looking around I noticed there were 4 people on the edge of the workings circle. I wondered if they had been 4 when I was in the circle. It was amazing watching the way the 4 of them combined the magics.   
The tired form of my Master took form. He was much larger than when I had summoned him on my own.  He looked so weary, I wondered if it because he had been summoned so many times.  
The man with the booming voice wasted no time  
“I take it you know where you are?”  
“The inner sanctum of the guild if I’m not mistaken”  
My Masters voice sounded just as tired as he looked.   
“Yes, and I take it you know why we have summoned you”  
It was a statement not a question. The shadowy form nodded his head  
“You must answer us clearly, nodding won’t cut it here”  
I blushed thinking about how I had nodded answering his questions earlier  
“Yes, yes”  
“Do you understand the severity of what you have done? This guild was founded to prevent things like this, the fact you have done it is a serious offence and insulting to all of us”  
I sat there in shocked silence. If he was in this much trouble, would I be too?  
The Old Man squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
My Master spat in the direction of the man talking. I could hear the crowd whispering.  
“You and your stinkin’ guilds the reason magic’s dying”  
The whispering grew louder  
“Silence!!” the man’s voice boomed through the room I sank lower in the chair, the whispers ceased.   
My Master continued unphased by it  
“I found that boy. I saved his life, his life was in my hands to do with what I wanted. And how does he repay me. He leaves me restrained and stone and cuts off both my hands” he spat again.   
Looking up I could see people stealing glances at me.  
“You made the deal with Mer, you gave him that brand. You are to blame for the state he is in now, but we shall hear Kaye of the Flowers”  
The Old Man stood prompting me to my feet. We moved forward until we were just on the edges of the workings.   
“You may address us now” holding the Old Man’s hand I took a deep breath, I didn’t know where to begin. I opted to address what he had just said  
“What he says is true” gasps came from the crowd again  
“But what he doesn’t tell you is he invited the Undead into his body. He was as good as dead, the Undead servant had completely taken over his mind”. The whispering had started again. Standing straighter I continued  
“He restrained me, beating me, he gave me the scars you see on my back, raped me for hours and hours, I prayed to Min to kill me” the crowd grew silent with my words.  
“I was terrified, when I finally had the chance I restrained them both. The Undead was doing magic by touch alone, that’s why I took his hands. It took me months to find away to drive out the Undead and when I did he was already gone. The Maryer brand took my second eye as punishment for trying to free him. The companion I was travelling with had to help me so I could give my Master back his hands. I burnt down the Manor after so no one would be in danger from him.I don't regret actions. I did the best I could. I will always be indebted to him for saving me but the thing that really killed him was his own stupidity”

The room was silent and I wanted nothing more than to slink back to my chair and hide. Instead I stood there next to the Old Man, waiting.  
I jumped when the voice started again.  
“Do you deny any of this”  
My Master stood there doing nothing.  
“I see. You have ruined this young mans’ life with your selfish greed”  
“Ruined? He should thank me for this gift”  
My knees gave out and I sank to the floor. Gift! He had the nerve to call this a gift.  
“You are obviously too stupid to understand. Your soul will be bound here and imprisoned”  
The 4 casters moved in shrinking the magic. One of them produced a crystal which he tossed under my Masters feet. I watched as the shadowy form sank down into it. The crowd grew silent again.  
“He was a fool. How you learnt anything under his guidance I have no clue. We can’t give you your eyes back but we can give you something that will help”. One of the casters moved over, reaching up he wrapped a new wrapping around my eyes. The Old Man released my arm. I waited to fall back into blindness but it didn’t happen. It was like the pendant, I could see out my own eyes.  
“Thankyou”  I didn’t know what else to say.  
“Now about that brand of yours... I understand you have been told the story of his wife” the man gestured to the Old Mannext to me. I caught myself before I nodded, instead saying “yes”.

“The Maryer brand feeds on the negativity in everyone’s heart. Once you do one evil thing it grows inside like a disease until you’re filled with blood lust. It’s a sad fate for someone so gifted. If you could find someone to take the brand from you, you may just have a chance, the only other release from its hold is death”  
I grew cold. No one in their right minds would take the brand willingly, and if I did live with it who knew when I would end up hurting Sai. The Old Man took my hand in his.   
“I’ve lived a good life. And I promised I would help him, so I could stand proud in front of my wife. If you can find a way to transfer it to me I will take it.” I started protesting but the Old Mans’ glare shut me up.  
“Are you sure? I understand you have known him less than a year”  
“Yes that’s true. Initially I wanted to be free of him as soon as possible, but slowly I’ve come to realise he has more of a place in this world then I do. I believe the world could do with more people like him.  
I felt warm from the praise it was the nicest he had ever been to me since our meeting. I mean we got along alright but it’s different when you hear it put into words like this.  
“You might not ever get your sight back, even if we do remove the mark. Are you ok with that” raising my finger to my eyes I felt the fabric again. Sai missed the blue of my eyes and I hated the way they looked but if it meant a real life with him then   
“Yes, I am. As long as you can promise that it won’t be transferred as well”  
“Very well. It will take a few days to organise the workings. Summoning down the power of a god isn’t an easy thing, until the preparations are complete please feel free to make yourself at home. Dismissed”  
I kept a firm old on the Old Mans’ hand. I couldn’t express my gratitude. Thankyou didn’t seem enough.  
We waited until the room cleared before leaving.

 

*  
I had taken the time to write to Sai that night. I wound up rambling a little but I knew he wouldn’t mind. I told him everything including the Old Mans’ offer. I hoped he would feel just as hopeful over it.  
The next day I took the chance to check out the main hall. Its walls were filled with so many books. It was an incredible site. One side was taken up by a large bar made from a smooth dark stone and light wooden counter. Returning to my room I gathered up an empty journal, ink and quill. There were so many things I wanted to learn and copy down, I wasn’t quite sure where to start.  
I thought about the things around Sais farm and what would be helpful there. I started by learning all I could about farming through magic, moving on to repairs and finally healing. My little dream reappeared in my mind. I could work as a healer while he worked on the farm. It would be a simple boring life, but I could live with that.  I’d just started learning transport spells when the Old Man came over to join me. Closing my books I gave him my full attention.  
We talked about all sorts of things while he copied down the travelling spell we had used to get here.  
He knew so many things. I didn’t want to give the brand to him, but I didn’t think I would ever find anyone else to take it. He paused just as he closed my journal. Looking straight at me he made me make him a promise. If he took my brand I was to go back to Sai, but if I ever heard from him after that I was to drop everything and come to him. And if when I got there I found he had started to give in to the mark I was to kill him, and burn the house down.  I didn’t know if I would ever be able to kill him but seeing how serious he was I made him that promise.  
My days were spent writing down anything and everything. I’d run out of what I had wanted to learn and instead I was just studying everything I could get my hands on.  
Before I knew it a week had passed with no reply from Sai. I knew it would take a while for him to get the letter but a little part of me wondered if he had moved on. I wouldn’t blame him, he was gorgeous and could have anyone. What could I really offer him. The more I tried to push that thought out my mind the more it stuck. I had taken to wearing the cloth he had brought me around my left wrist. It was a comforting reminder of what was waiting for me back at our home. Every time I started feeling down I would run my fingers over it thinking of him.  
Finally the day I had been waiting for arrived. Tonight we were going to attempt the transfer. The whole morning was spent in a nervous state. I couldn’t eat or drink anything without thinking I would throw it all back up. I held the Old Mans’ hand tight as we walked down the stairs. It was more to stop myself bolting than anything.  
Walking into the room I could see it was just the 5 of us. The man who had overseen the proceedings and 2 assistants. Plus the Old Man and myself.  
Letting his hand go I went over to where the workings were. It was all above my head, I would be leaving my fate in the hands of these strangers.  
It would take 2 parts. The first part would summoning out the brand and the second part would be transferring it.   
I would be required to be naked for the summoning. As I stripped the wrapping around my wrist was the thing I removed. I felt more naked with that off than I did with the rest of my clothes gone. When I was fully naked I was lead into the middle of the workings.  Standing there I let the magic rise around me, this time I didn’t bother even trying to stop mine reacting, instead I let it flow through me. The brand on my back pulsed, I knew the burning would come next, but it still dropped me to my knees.  
It felt like I was being torn apart. There was no real way to describe the pain. My head was pounding and I could barely breathe. Coughing I tasted blood. I clawed at the ground, my nails breaking and fingertips bleeding. Worse was yet to come.   
It felt like my skin was splitting open from the branding mark and something was coming out.  My arms gave out and I hit the floor with a thud, desperately I squirmed trying to escape the pain. My knees rubbed against the floor taking off skin. It seemed to go on and on. I screamed and screamed until I started choking on the blood. I finally passed out.   
It was still going on when I woke. I could feel that I had pissed myself at some point, I also found that I was being held up the magic now, my legs hang uselessly below me.  
I still felt whatever it was coming out. I was disgusted by the thought. I found it hard to form clear thoughts so instead I concentrated on using my own magic to assist in the expulsion.  
The brand pulsed hard, my head snapped back. Blood was pouring from my eyes and nose now, I could hear it falling to the ground. Surely I would die if I lost anymore. I could hear a change in the chanting and the Old Man stepped into workings. The magic changed immediately. It rose like a storm, I could feel the blood swirling through it.  
There was a wet plop, I could taste the evil in the air.  
“You fools think to interfere”  
I knew that voice, it was Mer. Shivering I felt his hand run down my side.  
“You think to take this boy from me?”He wrapped a hand around my throat, I wanted to kick out, to strike him, something to make him let go.   
I gathered up all the magic I could, I pushed it out, hissing he let me go.  
I could hear something going on behind me, I didn’t turn to the noise, I didn’t have the strength. The magic rose again and I heard the Old Man yell out. It sounded like the cry of a wounded animal.   
“Look how easy this one breaks. One little movement with my hands and his bones snap” the Old Man let out another howl. I wanted to vomit, more than that I wanted to cover my ears and block it out. I could still feel Mers presence. The man with the booming voice seemed to be trying to strike a deal with Mer, offering the Old Man as a willing host. Mer seemed to be finding the whole things amusing.  
I could hear my Masters name mentioned but couldn’t tell the context of it. I just wanted it to all be over already. Finally Mer returned to my side. Taking both sides of my face he tilted upwards, he blew across my face, I was too tired to resist. Then as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone.  
I could hear the Old Man sobbing. The magic that was holding me gently lowered me back down. I laid there in a feverish daze, I ached from head to toe. I could feel a new magic working rising. The Old Mans sobs grew larger, I wanted to reach for him but couldn’t move at all. I felt someone else enter the workings, I could hear him coming closer, he knelt down next to me putting a his foot on my back. I felt him draw the blade over my skin before. He stabbed down. I tried to scream but choked on my own spit and blood. He kept going cutting around where the brand was.   
I lay there shivering,  I was in shock and suffering from major blood loss but still the magic was working. When he the assistant had finished cutting I was finally allowed a reprieve from the pain.   
The Old Mans sobs finally stopped. I let out a prayer that he was still alive. I felt the assistant take my shoulders, with the help of magic he slid me back along the floor and out the workings. The air felt warmer out of the workings but I may have been on the edge of delirium. 

The assistants footsteps moved away, I could hear him working himself back into the magic, I wanted to stay conscious through it all but just couldn’t.


	10. The Story of Kaye - End of book 1

AU based on the book Kaye by Ashrathe Rose   
Kaye is an omega  
Sai is an alpha   
Warnings: noncon, emotional damage, male pregnancy, sexy times, oh the sexy times,

*  
I’m not sure how long I was unconscious for, when I finally awoke my world was still black. My heart sunk, perhaps they hadn’t managed to transfer the mark after all.  I sat up immediately feeling dizzy. Pulling my knees up I felt my back twinge uncomfortably.   
Someone had taken the time to redress my, well at least put pants on me. I felt someone drag the tying the wrapping around my eyes. It took me a little while to focus.

The Old Man was asleep in the bed next to mine. If it wasn’t for the fact I could see the steady rise and fall of his chest I would have believed him dead. Immediately I moved to his side taking him hand in mine. The movement made my head spin and I felt like I was going to vomit. Pushing that aside I knelt down.

“He’s done a very brave and stupid thing” I jumped turning to doorway. I was finally up close to the man who seemed to command everything around here. I felt stupid that I still didn’t know his name, but the moment didn’t seem right to ask.  
“Will he be ok?”  
“In a manner of speaking. It seems your master must be important to Mer. The only way he agreed to transfer the brand was when we offered the crystal containing his soul”  
I nodded. I had no idea what they could possibly want with him but if it meant he was now their problem I wasn’t going to argue.  
“To be honest the whole thing has left a bad taste in my mouth. You are one lucky boy to have survived. We couldn’t heal your wounds, and your pulse got so weak at one point we were certain you had died, but none the less here you are. You must have a hell of a will to survive” I looked away and back to the Old Man.  
“We would like it if you would join us. You have amazingly strong magic and would be a real asset here”  
I shook my head. All I wanted to do was head home to Sai.  
“I don't know how to thank you, but there’s something I need to do”  
“Yes he mentioned you had someone you needed to get back to. You’ll still need to stay a few more days until your body has finished healing”  
I nodded thanking him. Right now all I wanted to do was sit here and make sure the Old Man woke up.  
I spent most of the next few days by his bedside, only leaving to use the bathroom facilities. On the 6th night he passed away. Immediately I fell apart. Once again I lost my mentor. 

The guild was handling the funeral and would also see to his house. I hoped where ever he was he would finally be reunited with his wife.  
I chose that night to leave. I had been staying for the Old Manand now he was gone I had no reason to. Before leaving I told the guild if they had any work going in the area around Sais farm to let me know I would be happy to carry it out. They had given me enough money and food for my trip.   
Night was saddled and ready for me when I finally came out.The man holding her reins told me he had told her the way so she would lead me straight home. I thanked him taking them before pulling myself up.  
I rode slowly taking in the trip. Coming to the road to the Old Mans house I wanted to turn down it. I had passed on my promise to burn down his house, and the guild assured me they would. I turned the 10 day ride into 8. Night was strong with great stamina for a horse her size.

 

*  
Returning home to Sai I felt like things would finally move forward. I had made him wait until I was free from the brand before he could mark me with his bite but it was the first thing I wanted him to do.

*  
Sai had swept me off my feet the second I had arrived back at the farm. Carrying me we disrobed, he stripped me completely naked checking and licking every inch of my skin. He saved the back of my neck for last and just as he started to kiss and lick along my hair line I finally let him mark me. 

It was an incredibly sexy moment and I almost felt like I had gone into heat. Clinging to each other we couldn't get enough and I found now that I was completely free from the brand I was finally able to get hard. To avoid embarrassment Sai didn't say anything about it, instead he licked and sucked me until I couldn't help but come. I hadn't expected it but Sai had decided now that I could get hard he wanted to feel me inside him. 

Sai was so soft and warm inside and even though I had just come it didn't take long until I filled him. 

*  
When my next heat came we decided together that we would skip the precautions. I was marked as his and I had no intention of ever letting him go, so we both gave into each other completely

*

"Sai"  
I'd been nervous about telling him all morning. How was he going to react? Being with him felt incredible but how would he feel about what I had to say.

Taking his hand I dragged him down the hall to our room and pulled him down onto the bed. Sai tried to object that he was still dirty from being in the field all day but I wouldn't have a bar of it.   
Cuddling into him I breathed him in. I missed his smell so much.   
"Kaye? What's wrong? You're acting kind of weird"  
Pulling back I took his hand.   
"Um... I'm pregnant..."  
Sais' face fell for a second and then lit up with a huge dopey smile.  
"Are you sure?"  
Without waiting for a reply he kicked off his boots and pushed me down on the bed. Sliding up my shirt he started planting kisses all over my belly. I could help but laugh. Resting his head against my belly he looked up at me  
"I love you! And I love this one too"  
He planted another kiss on my belly before sliding up and cuddling up and to me.  
"So does this mean your happy?"  
"Kaye how can I not be?"  
I shook my head, biting on my lip. I couldn't help but think of the Undead. It was a bittersweet moment. I felt guilty for being this happy.

Laying there Sais hands began to wander, light kisses to the neck gave way to slow deep ones. Clothes that got in the way were soon tossed off and Sai was on top kissing me. Rubbing my hips against his I hoped he'd take the hint. 

Sai teased licking and sucking his way down before taking me in his mouth. I almost came straight away. He was way too skilled.

Using my semen as lube he slowly started opening me up. The whole of me was on fire. I needed him so bad. Sai stopped short of actually pushing himself in worried he looked up at me  
"I'm not going to hurt the baby am I?"  
I couldn't help but howl with laughter.   
"No Sai. It's fine"  
Sliding in he still looked worried. Awkwardly I slipped his hand into mine and intertwined our fingers.  
I squeezed his hand hard and that seemed to be all the reassurance he need.  Picking up he pace I didn't take long until we both came. Instead of laying across me like usual Sai flopped next to me breathing hard.   
I curled up against him  
"Thank you for loving me"  
Sai didn't answer instead he pressed a hard kiss against my forehead.

 

*  
The morning sickness for the first few months had been awful, but Sai never left my side. Even when I let my emotions take over he was still there. Every day without fail he would kiss my belly and say hello to the life growing inside.

We had extended the house out adding on two new rooms. Sai and his father had built them as Sai insisted it was too much for me in my current state. As sweet as it was it was annoying. He was fussing way too much and I was basically left to watch from the sidelines. Hell even when all I was doing was reading in the sun room he still couldn't help but fuss. 

Sais mother had finally intervened on my behalf and given him a severe scolding. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Sai stared at his feet the whole time while blushing furiously.

After that he still hovered but no quiet as much. He went back to working full days in the fields instead of half and I no longer felt so trapped.

*  
As the months went past my stomach grew bigger and bigger. My feet were swollen and my mood swings extreme. My stomach wasn't the only thing growing, my sexual appetite grew just as much. I couldn't help but lust for Sai almost every minute of everyday. It didn't matter how many times or positions I never felt truly sated. 

Sai didn't seem to mind and sometimes days would pass before he would leave the house. My chest was becoming increasingly sensitive as my milk came in, so Sai would always pay my nipples extra attention, sometimes licking and massaging and when they got painful applying ointments and dressings. He was truly the most caring and amazing person I'd ever met.

About a week before I went labour o became truly clucky. I would clean and clean over and over even when I knew it was already done. I would strip and remake the cots sheet everyday too. 

When I finally went in to labour Sai just about lost his mind panicking. We'd be laying in bed when I felt the initial twinges from the contractions. Sai had thought I must have wet myself but when he realised that my waters had broken all coherent thought went out the window. Helping me slide to the edge of the bed he stripped the sheets and put down new ones and thicker ones to go under my hips. The pain was incredible. Sai had wanted to run to his parents for help but I wouldn't let him. Instead I started barking orders at him. 

When I was finally satisfied everything was ready I let him crawl up next to me.  The contractions started coming closer and closer and soon it was time to start pushing. Sai knelt between my knees unsure of what he was supposed to do. 

It felt like I was being torn in two. Bracing down as hard as I could I could feel the blood running down. It seemed to last forever, but it wasn't long before the cries of our baby echoed in the room.  
"It's a boy!"  
Sai cut the cord and started cleaning him. But it wasn't over my thighs shook and my legs hurt but once again I felt the need to push down, my eyes rolled back and I nearly passed out. My abused body was screaming no more  
"Sai!"  
Spinning around Sai went pale. Placing our new son down the climbed back between my legs. I could feel the after birth sticking to my skin but that wasn't the problem. Pushing down as hard as I could our second child was birthed. Falling back against the pillows I felt my insides twitching as the after birth was expelled.   
"Another boy!"  
Closing my eyes I tried to catch my breath. My legs wouldn't stop shaking and my hips were so tender, let alone down there. I couldn't muster much strength but I still put a small healing spell in place. It wouldn't heal all the damage but it would speed up the process.

I felt Sais' hands against my body and realised he was cleaning me up. Gently like I was made of glass he lifted my hips and slid out the bloodied blankets, replacing them with a smaller lighter one.   
 When he was finished he came to the bed. I opened my eyes as the bed dipped. Very carefully he helped me position our sons against my chest before sliding in behind me. Planting a kiss against my damp forehead.  
"They're perfect"   
He pressed another kiss to my forehead and I leant more into his hold.  
Tears fell down my face. I couldn't be happier if I tried.  
"Kai and Saye? I want to name them Kai and Saye... they are half of me and half of you"  
Sai nodded against me.

*  
Sais family was great with the twins. His mother had been disappointed she hadn't been present at the birth, I had no idea why. I wouldn't have been present if I could help it.  
And Sai was an amazing father. Just after the twins had been born I had placed a blood spell on both of them. Any magical ability they would have had would just disparate and release. To begin with Sai wasn't really sure but he knew I wasn't backing down on this one. 

My first heat after the twins birth wasn't as bad as the previous ones, and the twins stayed with Sais parents. Sai was very gentle and sweet and even understood when I asked him to not cum inside of me. Neither of us were prepared for more children. 

Even though I had so many new body issues, (things like my hips having widened and the stretch marks), the fact remained that Sai still found my body sexually appealing. I had been so worried about it seeing we were always so busy working or with the boys our sex life had dropped drastically. 

With Sai and the twins things were hectic it was like I was cleaning up after all 3 of them but I couldn't help but love every moment of it. I still didn't have my memories back but it really didn't matter. 

*  
The twins had just turned 3 when I gave birth to our third child. Sai secretly had been hoping for a girl but was just as thrilled over the birth of our third son. We named him Ren, which was Sais fathers name, and just like with the twins a seal to drain any magical ability was placed on him just after birth. 

I took up healing as a full time profession so Sai taught the boys how to work the farm. At night I would cook for them and after baths and bedtime stories Sai and I would finally get our alone time. 

And for a while things were good...

****


End file.
